HIS ANGEL
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: AU/AH/OOC*Patch & Nora have been bff's since tragedy brought her into his life 19yrs ago. A weekend visit when he was in college changed things, but that didn't mean they weren't still clueless when it came to love & friendship. Can Rixon, Vee & friends help them see they're made for each other? This is a cute short story about friendship & love-moves fast.-LEMONS-will have sequel
1. Chapter 1- ALWAYS

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I OWN NOTHING, ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

**THIS STORY:**_**THIS IS JUST A SHORT FUN ONE BECAUSE MY OTHERS ARE SO INTENSE, THIS ONE IS MUCH LIGHTER HEARTED. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**_

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW, FAV/FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE IT! PLZ AND TY :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HIS ANGEL<strong>

**_"ALWAYS"_**

"Get your skinny ass up, Grey!" Patch said as he shook her awake. Nora mumbled something against the navy pillowcase before snuggling deeper into the quilts. He smirked lightly before pulling the quilt back for a moment and crawling into bed with her. She sighed pleasantly as she curled against his warm body. He wrapped his arm around her and brushed her hair back from her face. Her eyes were shut but he knew she was awake. He could feel it in the way her hand moved to rest on his chest and he could hear her uneven breaths.

"I don't want to get up," she whined. He chuckled at her words before snuggling the blankets around them. It had been this way for as long as he could remember and he was more than willing to stay curled up beneath the blankets. It's not like he wanted to start the day any faster.

"Fine then. You can just not go to work and then you'll get fired. You'll come home and want me to play girlfriend to your ice-cream binge and I'll have lost all my manliness. Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not about to lose my manliness," Patch explained.

"Like you have any left! You're the only man I know who invited himself to girl's night out!" she giggled.

"Um...you were all in your Pj's. It's kind of like every guy's fantasy. If only there had been pillows involved..." he trailed off. She slapped his chest and he acted wounded, making little whimpering noises until she massaged the spot soothingly.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Nora asked quietly. He knew he had been incredibly busy the past week and sure she was feeling neglected. After all, he had felt the same when she was sequestered writing her thesis.

"Hmm...I'm thinking about eating breakfast, lounging about until noonish, and meeting you for lunch," he answered. Patch played with her long curls as he spoke and she relaxed against the motions.

"Uh...and then?"

"I think I'll get ready for a date with my Angel and then take her out to dinner. We'll eat at the best restaurant and then go dancing. A late night out and then I'll walk her home and kiss her on the porch before heading to my own place," he said. She smiled against him before sliding up into a sitting position.

"You'll wear the black shirt and slacks right?"

"Say it with me Nora. John...Varvatos. Come on, say it! John Varvatos. They aren't slacks and you know better, they're two hundred dollar designer jeans," he said with a roll of his eyes. She was always doing this. She was always pretending to know absolutely nothing about his clothes or any fashions. He had tried to steal her ratty sneakers but she had caught him. God had he been in the dog house after that! It wasn't like he dressed in a suit and tie because he didn't, but his signature dark Henley or t-shirt and jeans were all top of the line along with his black motorcycle boots. They most definitely were _not_ 'slacks'.

"They look like pants to me but I'll take your word for it," she said as she got out of bed. Patch watched as she moved around the room gathering her clothes. He hated how messy the room was since she couldn't seem to hit a hamper for the life of her. He stretched out and laid back against the pillows watching as she began to try and tame her hair, sitting down at the vanity he had given her for her eighteenth birthday and began to get ready for work.

"So I was thinking pancakes?" He asked. Nora turned and wrinkled her nose and he chuckled. She was so easy to play with and he couldn't help but rag on her. For some odd reason she hated pancakes and he'd only made them once before throwing out the mix. If Nora didn't like something then he never made it. She didn't seem to realize how much she affected the day to day parts of their lives but at the same time, Patch might not have been aware either.

He watched her tug her t-shirt over her camisole and he grinned. He wondered if she was aware of how easily she changed in front of him, but then he was always more than willing to take his clothes off in front of her too. He groaned a little when she threw one of her stuffed animals at him.

"Get up lazy bones. I have to be at work in an hour and I need nourishment," Nora said.

"Which secretly means, Patch cook me breakfast!" he sang as he moved his fingers to an imaginary beat. She grinned but threw another stuffed bear at him. This one he had won for her when he was fifteen. He traced the word of the amusement park and smiled at the memory.

She had been a shy little thing then, barely twelve. He had been on a date as usual but one look at her across the way and he knew the girl wasn't worth it. He'd apologized to her and ran over to Nora, tugging her under his arm. Rixon had run off again and she was lonely. _His Angel_ didn't get lonely when he was around. It had taken two tries but he had knocked over the jugs and won that bear. She kept everything he had ever gotten her.

"You shouldn't be mean to Mr. Snuggles. If I recall he's been in your bed more times than I have and he doesn't like the abuse," Patch said as he placed the bear on her pillow. She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled broadly. He stretched, rubbing one hand through his hair, before heading down the hall. Breakfast it was.

**~~~P&N* P&N*P&N*P&N~~~**

She was used to the flirtatious comments when she reached for the check. She was even used to the occasional inappropriate touch. She was, however, not used to having such a spectacularly bad day. Her car had broken down again which meant she was late to work. Then another waitress spilled an entire tray of food on her. A customer threw his cereal at her and she'd fallen and cut herself on a knife. It was no wonder Patch hated her working here.

"Nora, your boy is here," Gabriel said as he threw a towel over his shoulder. He hadn't been a busboy in years but he still picked up a shift when one of the boys called in sick. He grabbed the tub and headed out the door. She brushed the stray cheerios from her hair and clocked out for lunch. Hopefully Patch would want to leave Enzo's.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked from his stool at the bar. He sat the half-empty glass of bourbon on the bar and swept her over to him. His hands slid down her arms as he plucked some of the cereal from the folds in her apron. "Seriously, did you just roll in a cereal box or something?"

"A two-year old didn't like his breakfast," Nora said calmly. He smiled a little and then brushed a finger across her forehead.

"Shit, you're all sticky. Come on, I'll run you home to shower," he said. He pulled her by the arms and led her out to the jeep. He had her seated in the car and then off for the home-front. She laughed when he started blasting one of the local radio stations. She giggled as he reached over to pull her under his arm. She laughed as he started singing off-key to the music. Patch always knew just how to make her feel better.

"Patch! I'm going to be late again! I only have an hour!" she shouted over the music. He smirked lightly as if to say he would buy the damn restaurant if she was worried. She smiled at him and he turned into the long driveway. He stopped the jeep and tugged her out of the car behind him.

"Don't worry so much Nora. Live in the moment!" He said over his shoulder as he unlocked the front door. He pulled her up the stairs until she was inside his room, pulling her towards his personal bathroom. It was like a palace and she rarely spent any time in here. Patch preferred coming to her. He led her to the large, nearly pool-size bath tub and began running hot water.

"Patch, I have stuff in my own room," she explained softly. He tsked at her and grabbed one of his plush gray towels. She took it from him and he smiled.

"You are going to take a nice, long bubble bath while I wash your uniform and then you are gong to have an amazing lunch courtesy of Chef Patch," he said. She smiled at his tone and immediately began untying her apron. He slid up to her and untied the difficult knot, his fingers lingering on her tattoo.

"Have I ever told you I love this thing?" he said softly.

"Since I got it. You should get one. It only hurts a little," she explained. It had been her eighteenth birthday gift to herself but he had chickened out. Something about it marring his perfect features. Patch looked like the kind of guy who should be sporting the tattoo, not Nora. In fact, he looked like a guy who would have several, maybe even some battle scars from a street fight or few, but while Patch wasn't someone you wanted to mess with if you didn't plan on dying, he also wasn't the bad guy that he looked like. Not that anyone needed to know that.

"Mmm...maybe someday," he murmured. He left her alone in the bathroom and she shook off the shiver that ran down her spine. She slid one foot into the bathtub and moaned at the contact. She could smell the fragrant jasmine and lavender as she sank into the bubbles. She giggled when she heard his personal stereo system roar to life with some of their favorite rock music.

"God, does he take care of me," Nora mumbled. Her head fell back against the porcelain and her eyes went shut. She hummed along with the music as she slid deeper into the water, her limbs floating on the surface. She lifted one of his black wash cloths and took her time washing any remnants of food from her body.

She sank into the tub to rinse her hair before tugging his masculine smelling shampoo bottle over to her. She sniffed the scent that comforted her and began to massage the generous douse of soap through her long hair. He would appreciate her using his things. Nora tended to hesitate to use his stuff when she believed in earning what she used. Patch believed what was his was hers and sometimes she accepted it. Sometimes.

Nora stood up in the tub, pulled the drain and shimmied into one of his soft towels. She wrapped it tightly around her body and stepped into his bedroom. It had been the same for years but somehow she still felt like she was in a new place. She swept a finger over his piano that was tucked by large window then she lifted the old book he was reading and opened it to his bookmark.

Patch still used the ribbon she wore in her hair years ago. It was red and the shine was fading from it but he used it fondly. She remembered his eyes when he saw she had cut her curls. She didn't think he would ever forgive her. He had snatched the ribbon from her hands and said it was his since she didn't need it anymore...he was ten.

"Are you going to keep fondling my delicate's or should I leave you alone?" She whirled around to face him. Patch was standing in the doorway, one arm up on the frame as he stood in his own patented slouch. She smiled at him as he shook his head and grabbed his nearby robe. "Seriously, put something on!" he smirked.

"Am I getting you hot and bothered?" Nora asked with a smile as she rested a hand on his chest.

"Always," he whispered. He stepped away from her and left her alone in the doorway, clutching his robe shut. She closed her eyes and smelled the air and nearly tasted the lingering smell of chicken and tomatoes. She smiled and headed for her room, the door swinging open as she shouldered it aside.

Ten minutes later she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt from Enzo's and headed down to the kitchen. The smell teased her as she neared the doorway and she paused to smell the mixture of herbs and spices he had used. She turned into the kitchen and saw the two plates on the counter. Each had one chicken breast and on top was her favorite...brochette. There were large slices of baked bread sitting near each place and a glass of white wine with each meal. _God bless the Italiano_, Nora thought to herself.

Patch was stirring something she could only imagine was dessert. He turned to her with a spoon and offered her the taste. She moved over to his side and took the little taste of chocolate. She moaned at the gooey goodness and he turned back to sit the spoon on the counter. He smiled and led her to their lunch, making sure she was seated before he slid into his own chair.

"You didn't have to do this," she said simply.

"I've been cooking for you since I learned how to boil water, Nora. Don't stop me now," he replied. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

**~~~P&N* P&N*P&N*P&N~~~**

It wasn't strange for them to be getting ready for their separate dates in the same room. They moved in sync almost like they were getting ready for each other. As she did her makeup, he slid behind her to zip her dress. She in turn smoothed his wavy hair down for him, her hands moving expertly over his scalp. He reached up to help fix her hair and she handed him his cologne.

"Where is dear Elliot taking you?" Patch asked as he fastened her necklace around her neck.

"Dinner at the cafe. He didn't tell me what we're doing after that," she said. "Where are you taking...what's her name?"

"Andie. Dancing. I let her pick so there you go. We'll probably hit up one of the nearby clubs," he explained. He sighed as she moved away to tug her heels on. He grimaced at their height but she stood up quickly and disappeared into her closet. Bag after bag flew out into the walkway before she emerged triumphantly with a blue clutch. She sat down on the bed and began switching her things into the clutch while he continued grooming himself.

"We haven't been dancing in forever. I miss it. Maybe Elliot will take me..." she said.

"Um no Nora. Dancing is _our_ thing," Patch said as he spun around and took a sip from his nearby glass.

"Well you're sharing it with Andie," she said quietly as she stood up to take one last look in the mirror.

"That's completely beside the point. I'm your dance partner," he said stubbornly as she laughed her way down the hallway. "Stop laughing. I've always taken you dancing. Elliot's not good enough."

"You've never met Elliot," she replied. "And for the record, you won't for now. I don't need you scaring off another boyfriend."

"Hey, that one guy told me he was taking you back to a hotel room after dinner. Fucker didn't realize I was your best friend. Sent him packing..." Patch trailed off as he helped her with her wrap.

"And you're so proud. Next time trust that I wasn't going to roll into bed with him after the third date. You know my policy."

"You make them work for it. When was the last time you just had a roll between the sheets?"

"Not everything is about sex," she said as he walked her to the car. He turned her around and she slid against the door.

"Everything is about sex, Nora. Regardless of what you think, everything boils down to it. Each touch," he explained as he trailed a finger down her arm, "Each kiss...everything matters." His lips neared her ear.

"Patch?"

"I'm just making a point," he whispered as he pulled back. He adjusted her wrap and opened her car door. "Every guy is after sex and if they're willing to wait, well trust me, they still want it."

"Have a good night Patch," she stammered.

"I will," he called back.

**~~~P&N* P&N*P&N*P&N~~~**

"So what do you do?" Andie asked. They had already covered the obligatory small talk that inevitably happens at the beginning of the first date. Andie had proven to be an average date. There was nothing particularly wrong with her, but at the same time she didn't really click with him. She had an awesome body though and maybe he'd still take her home he hadn't decided.

"Not much. I don't work...independently wealthy," he explained. He wasn't the type to hide it since he was good at reading people. If the money mattered he noticed the moment it clicked in their eyes. Andie seemed interested but there was nothing malicious about it.

"Oh wow. Did your parents leave you the money?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Something like that," he replied. Patch didn't like talking about his parents. In fact, he rarely told anyone about them, save Nora. She knew everything about him. There were absolutely no secrets.

"Oh, so do you live alone? Or are there siblings?" She asked after a minute.

"I have a roommate," he replied.

"Oh you'll have to introduce us. Is he someone who works in town?"

"She works at Enzo's. Nora's a waitress down there," he said. He was clearly bored by this vein of conversation. He hated when people questioned his best friend. He hated when people acted like it mattered she was a girl. Why should he have to live with a man when he could live with Nora?

"Oh I've seen her. Wasn't she involved with Dante Matterai at one time?"

"Yeah. They broke up over a year ago. She's been single for a while. So what do you do?" Patch finally asked.

"I'm a reporter . So what really happened between Dante and Nora? They were so close and everyone thought they were going to get married..." she trailed off. Well it had been common knowledge. They had been pretty close to planning the wedding when she called it off. She had never told Patch the full story but he knew Dante had cheated.

"I really don't want to talk about Nora," he said as he downed the rest of his scotch. He turned and gestured to the waiter for a refill. The glass was refilled quickly as Andie continued to chatter about his best friend and the rumors surrounding her. Nora was mostly a mystery to the town since she never talked about her past and Patch was well aware that he was the only one who knew everything. He was used to the questions but it was true, he didn't like sharing their bond with other people. He was a little _too_ protective sometimes.

"Hey Patch!" A girl called. He groaned recognizing the voice immediately. He slouched down hoping Vee wouldn't come over. "Oh hey you, you must be Patch's date," she said as she reached out to shake Andie's hand. All he could think was, 'shoot me now'.

"Hi. I'm Andie," she replied.

"Hi! I saw Patch and I just had to come by. We go way back since I'm Nora's other best friend. I'm surprised she's not with you, Patch. You usually bring her out for dancing," Vee chattered on. "You two haven't been dancing in so long! Scott and I miss you!"

"She had a date with Elliot tonight. I promised to bring her another night," Patch replied.

"Elliot?" she said confused. "Not Elliot Saunders! They broke up yesterday."

"What?" Patch asked as he stared up at Vee. She stared at him as if surprised he didn't know.

"Yeah. She told me she was staying in tonight to wallow. I thought maybe you drug her out to cheer her up...well I have to go so tell her I'm here if she needs me," Vee said before bouncing off to join Scott by the door.

"Well she's strange. What was she saying about Nora?" Andie asked.

"Andie, I need to go. Um...I'll call you to reschedule, okay?" Patch said as he threw down enough money to cover the bill and tip. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it, fixing the collar and getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Andie squealed. He glanced around at the stares and turned back to quiet her.

"I'm going home. Nora's hurting and I'm not going to leave her alone," he explained softly.

"But we're on a date! Can't she wait?"

"No."

"Well if you leave then don't bother calling me!" Andie yelled.

"Look, if it comes down to you or Nora...I'll **_always_ **choose Nora," he said before he sprinted for the door. Sooner or later everyone in Patch's life figured out Nora came first. He never really considered that could be the reason his relationships never lasted.

**~~~P&N* P&N*P&N*P&N~~~**

Nora was sitting in the living room having a good long cry about her non-existent love life. She felt horrible for lying to Patch but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. He would have canceled his night out in order to stay home with her. She didn't want him to do that since he seemed excited for the date.

The moment he left, she had parked the car again and gone back inside. The dress and makeup came off and into a pair of sweats she went. She pulled a box of tissues close to her and moped on the couch. Patch wouldn't get in until after midnight if at all so she had plenty of time to clean up after herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her teary eyes shot up to meet Patch's and she held their gaze. She didn't respond at first and he reached into a grocery bag and presented her with ice cream. "I got your favorite," he sing songed.

She looked at the pint of Ben and Jerry's "Everything But The..." and she smiled up at him. He opened the container and offered her a spoon.

"Thank you, " she sniffled. Nora took the spoon and pulled the carton close to her chest. Patch laughed before sliding down under her blanket with her. She curled against him and ate her ice cream slowly, offering him an occasional bite.

"What happened Nora?"

"Yesterday he came by Enzo's for lunch and then we went for a walk. He took me to the inn and told me he'd rented a room. He wanted me to come up with him..." she explained.

"What happened?" He asked. Patch's voice was steely and she knew if she didn't calm him then he would hunt Elliot down.

"I said no. I wasn't ready and I didn't like that he was renting by the hour. What did that say about our relationship? I was only worth an hour?" She said as she started bawling. "I'm just a slut in his eyes apparently!"

"Hey, no..." Patch said as he held her close. He had pulled the ice cream away, setting it on the end table as he comforted her. What an ass Elliot was. How could any man make her feel like this?

"But they _all_ do this. They're all perfectly respectable men and somehow if I don't put out by the third date then I'm not worth it," Nora whispered.

"Hey, that's not true! We waited thirteen years for our first time and it didn't mean any less," he said with a smile.

"Patch...the time between five and age eighteen doesn't count. I didn't even know what sex was until I was twelve. Did I ever thank you for that lesson?"

"No, but then...it was more of a 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine' kind of day," Patch said with a smirk. "I'll never forget just how fascinated you were."

"You were fifteen and you took advantage!" She laughed and rolled her eyes, playfully slapping his arm.

"And you were completely curious. Plus, you had those cute breasts developing next door. I couldn't help myself," he said.

"You were always so horny."

"Still am, Angel...still am."

* * *

><p><strong>This will earn its M rating later, lemons are sure to come...after all, since when have I posted anything without them? ;-)<strong>

**read/review/follow/favorite...plzzzzz :)**

***don't forget to check out my other stories; Damaged-almost done!, Follow Your Heart, and more!**


	2. Chapter 2- IRREVOCABLY

**DISCLAIMER:_ I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THIS CHAPTER: ****WE LEARN A LITTLE MORE ABOUT PATCH AND NORA'S RELATIONSHIP AND RIXON AND A NEW CHARACTER JOINS THE STORY. **

_(THE EXTRA CHARACTERS ARE MY OWN, THERE ARE A LIMITED AMOUNT OF 'GOOD GUY' CHARACTERS IN HUSH HUSH SO SOMETIMES IT'S NECCISSARY TO CREATE NEW PLAYERS AS MUCH AS I HATE TO. I DO TRY TO KEEP A SOMEWHAT STEADY USE OF THE SAME ONE'S IN ALL MY STORIES. SINCE RIXON WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO PATCH FOR A GOOD PART OF THEIR EXISTENCE IN THE SAGA I USE HIM AS HIS BROTHER MOST OFTEN AND VEE WILL ALWAYS BE NORA'S FEMALE BEST FRIEND. BELLA'S PERSONALITY IS NEEDED FROM TIME TO TIME IN SOME STORIES TO BALANCE THE NEUROTIC VEE, SHE ALSO GIVES ME SOMEONE TO SOMETIMES PARTNER RIXON UP WITH. OBVIOUSLY IN HUSH HUSH FALLEN ANGELS OR ANGELS DON'T HAVE PARENTS SO FOR 'HUMAN' PATCH I HAD TO CREATE THEM TOO. EVERYONE HAS A BACK STORY, RIGHT? ANYWHOO, THERE'S A LITTLE INFO ON WHOSE WHO IN MY POSTS...HOPE IT HELPS)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>"IRREVOCABLY"<span>**_

"Oh God!" Nora groaned loudly. He was right there, his body pressed tightly against hers. Sweat poured from their bodies as he thrust them forward until finally they heard the bed hit the wall.

"Did I hurt you?" Patch asked softly.

"No. I just knew this is what we needed," she replied. He laughed against her bare shoulder and let his hand slide down to her hip. Nora giggled when he edged them forward again. Her fingers slid down the headboard. Her nails scraped the hardwood and he watch them glide across the well-worn surface.

His shirt lay on the floor next to him and he relished the feel of her bare skin against his. Nora's skin was much cooler than his as she slid against him gently. He paused in their movements to help her maintain her balance. Her legs were tense as she tried to keep herself upright. Some how she had managed to stay in her stocking feet.

"So are you going to move?" Nora asked huskily. Patch kissed her neck softly before pulling back. She relaxed a little and to make her pay he fell forward again. His weight caused her to fall flat on the bed and she bounced lightly. He smirked proudly against the back of her head as he lay there, keeping her still.

"Is this better?"

"No. You're heavy...get off!" Nora gasped.

"I could get off..." Patch whispered near her ear. She giggled but he rolled off her then, tucking her against him when he rolled on his back. Nora rested against him, her hair sticking to his sweaty chest. He reached to the side and lifted the dangling earring from the bed where he spotted it and laid it by her eyes. "Next time don't leave your earrings in my bed, okay?" he smirked.

"Oh you loved it. You haven't had sex in a few weeks and I could see you salivating earlier," she rolled her eyes.

"What can I say...I like your ass," he grinned smugly. "I mean, its utter perfection with lush curves. How could anyone not love it?"

"You are the only man I know who can wax poetry about my ass," Nora giggled.

"I better be the _only_ man waxing poetry about your ass. No one else does it right."

"That's what she said," Nora said as she sat up.

"Really Nora? Really! That line was good when you were a teenager," Patch rolled his eyes dramatically. "You know what? No! It sucked then too. That should be wiped from everyone's phrase book."

"You and your pet peeves," she chuckled softly. "Hey, weren't you on your way out?"

"I was, but I changed my mind. Did you come up with a menu for Thanksgiving yet?" Patch asked.

"Pretty much." Nora sighed. It was her year to prepare their feast and she knew he was itching to shoo her out of the kitchen. It was the one holiday he didn't have to host luxurious parties. She looked up at him and noticed the relaxation that was clear across his features.

"Can't I just take this year?" Patch asked as he reached up to run his finger down her back causing her to shiver.

"Um, no. I have some recipes and you talked me out of my last Thanksgiving dinner," she said gently. That had been the year Dante had dumped her and she wasn't really in the mood for the holidays after that.

"But...you'll ruin the turkey," Patch teased.

"You're so kind. Now I need to get to Vee's so you need to let me up," she struggled against his arm. He didn't let her go so easily and she finally had to blow a few strands of hair from her face before resuming her struggles to free herself. Patch chuckled as she fought against him, her legs sliding against his delightfully until she decided to wait for his hold to loosen. He did eventually let go and she was able to stand up, glancing down at the man in her bed she thought to herself, he really did look like he belonged there, but then he was the only man who got to sleep in her bed.

Nora's memories drifted back to the first time Patch had slept in her bed with her when she was only five. She had been crying for hours it seemed and suddenly there was a black-haired boy holding her. She had squeaked loudly but then she realized it was only Patch Cipriano, her new family's eldest son. He had cuddled up close to her and she had fallen asleep in his arms, and even now he would come to her when she felt sad or lonely and curl up with her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. Patch made a picture with one midnight sky colored eye open and the other closed, his mouth locked in that infernal smirk of his. His bed-tasseled raven hair falling haphazardly on his forehead against his Italian complexion only captured the perfection of his masculine features, the strong jaw line, his aristocratic nose and cheeks. As if that wasn't enough the part of him now covered under her sheets was just as godly, he had a fully defined six-pack, well-developed pecs and biceps, he was tall and lean, muscled but not bulky. _Perfection_.

"The first time you were in my bed," Nora answered.

"I couldn't stand your crying. You were so small and helpless, Rixon wasn't helping matters by pushing you in the mud and taunting you...little fucker," Patch answered as he sat up to watch her slide her shoes on.

"Well Rixon's always been a little rough around the edges," she said. "He got a lot better, but you can't really fault a five-year old can you?"

"I guess not, I know Mom and Dad thought you guys would be inseparable but..."

"We became inseparable," she smiled. It was true after all. Patch and Nora had become instant friends and he was often overprotective of her during their childhoods. Every girl in town knew wherever Patch Cipriano went, little Nora Grey wouldn't be too far behind. It was the same for the guys who sought Nora's attention. The only difference lay with the dark-haired man running off the majority of the men for their impure thoughts.

"I picked up some flowers yesterday. I figured we could visit your parents' graves on Friday," Patch placed Mr. Snuggles in the center of her bed.

"Black Friday. Vee is dragging me out to all the stores so I'm thinking Saturday if that's cool?"

"Yeah, no problem," he replied as he headed for the door. "I think Rix's coming home this year."

"Really? He hasn't been home in two years," she trailed off, "Well, at least we'll have enough food." Nora grabbed her purse and headed down the steps with Patch less than two steps behind.

"I know, but he was talking about coming home for two weeks. Apparently he had a nasty break-up or something," Patch filled her in as he helped her into her coat. She nodded appropriately as he told her about Rixon's last girlfriend, Lexi and their inevitable break-up. She had clearly outgrown Rixon's childish behavior and he was simply reeling from her departure. She would be expected to coddle him if Patch and Rixon's parents flew in.

Nora hadn't seen Gianni or Celia in nearly a year once they decided to take a European vacation. She hadn't told them a vacation wasn't a year-long affair but merely a break. Patch took it as a blessing since he could live how he wished in his home for the time being. Once they returned it would be difficult to have women over or to hold his usual parties.

While Patch loved his freedom in dating, Nora love her own privacy. She knew the moment their parents got home, she would be forced into doing some silly Coldwater Creek event and most likely be forced to attend with someone she disliked. Celia had a knack for matching her with eligible founding family bachelors, but often they were eligible for a reason. There couldn't be many left in town, but Celia always managed to find someone. Oddly enough she never paired Nora with either of the Cipriano boys.

Patch escorted her to her car and kissed her cheek, an absolutely normal occurrence in their relationship. She smiled as he slipped a fifty in her hand and asked her to pick up dinner. It was a pretense but he always liked to make sure she had cash on hand if she needed it. Nora had always laughed at this until one time her car had broken down and the tow company required a cash payment. She was happy to have Patch's money then.

"I'll see you later Patch," Nora said as she pulled the door shut. He waved as she backed down the driveway waiting until she was out of sight. Then he sighed heavily and headed towards his jeep. Dear old Elliot would be getting a visit, that was for sure.

**P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N**

"So what happened?" Vee asked Nora as she shimmied into a purple dress. Bella was watching with utter disinterest as she sipped her coffee. Nora was looking at a long silver gown longingly, her fingers sliding over the material. Unfortunately she couldn't afford a new dress for the Christmas party that was sure to happen. She sighed as she thought of the older red one in her closet.

"What?" She asked as she turned away from the gown.

"What happened with Elliot?" Vee asked again with an eye roll. She had been hiding something all day and all Bella and Nora wanted to do was drag it out of her but she was commanding the conversation.

"He wanted me to put out and I refused," she said quietly. Nora knew the inevitable questioning would start-up and sure enough they were both firing off their questions.

"How long has it been?"

"Maybe you're too picky! What did he do?" They exclaimed in unison. Nora sighed again and moved to the loveseat in the dressing area. She pulled her lengthy curls over her shoulder and began to play with the long strands.

"He wasn't the one," she said finally.

"Nora, how many times do we have to tell you, he doesn't have to be the one? Sometimes a girl just needs to get laid," Vee said.

"I can get sex when I want it, but I don't want to add that to a new relationship," Nora answered. Everyone knew who she meant. If she needed sex, Patch would be there. They had been together many times since their first time, but only because that way they both got what they wanted. Nora didn't need a messy relationship right now and Patch made her feel safe and protected. Not to mention he was a tiger in bed. He could do things to her she couldn't even have begun to imagine. That was beside the point though.

"Nora, it's so unhealthy," Bella said. Everyone knew about her tense relationship with Patch Cipriano, but she kept her mouth shut in deference to Nora. "What happens when he meets someone or you do? Will you two give up on that for an occasional orgasm?"

"Bella!" Nora exclaimed.

"For the record Bells, it's more like orgasmS," Vee added, "Nora claims he has the stamina of an Italian stallion and the skills to make it an unforgettable night, rumor is she's right. God I wish when I dated him in high school I had put out..."

"Um... that's not the point. Nora, you deserve so much better!" Bella said.

"I like my relationship with Patch. I'm not ready for a serious relationship and what we have is just fine. I don't have to deal with all the complications of a serious relationship and Patch is perfectly happy with the arrangement."

The conversation ended quickly, but Nora missed the look Bella shot her. Bella knew Nora had given her heart to the raven-haired boy the moment he crawled in her bed all those years ago. They were just too stupid to realize it.

**P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N**

"So explain why I can't help again?" Patch grumbled from his perch at the kitchen island. Nora glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Because this is _my_ year," she said simply. He pouted at her backside as she went back to peeling potatoes. He had begged and pleaded but she wouldn't let him near her turkey and he was going through withdrawal. His fingers traced designs in the black granite counter as he thought back to the previous night.

Nora had come home with no shopping bags but she had brought home a pizza. He knew she was messing with him since he didn't believe in take-out pizza. It simply wasn't as good as his homemade Italian pizza with fresh tomatoes and handmade dough. He obliged her though and ate a few pieces grimacing the whole time. She had been quiet since she arrived home and he wasn't sure what had happened.

"Are you alright?" he had asked softly. She glanced up at him as if surprised to see him sitting there. She had been a million miles away and he didn't quite like it. Patch didn't like it when she was this deep in thought because she got those little wrinkles between her eyes. His fingers darted out to smooth the lines.

"Yeah I...I um...it's nothing," she fell quiet again. He watched her silently for a moment as she nibbled on her slice of pizza and noticed the change in her. Her body was humming with anxiety and he realized she was aroused. Her body quivered as he reached out to trail one finger down her arm. She reared back suddenly but he grabbed her and hauled her in his arms.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Nora whispered as he slid over her body. His hands rested on her hips but she could already feel gentle, feather-like touches on her skin from past memories.

"Taking care of you," Patch said as his lips swooped down to taste her neck. She moaned softly at the contact, her fingers fisting in his hair. His lips were insistent on her skin seeking out every sensitive spot until she was clawing at him. Patch could read her like a book and he knew ice cream and talking wouldn't ease this ache he felt for her.

"You need this," he whispered seductively. _'I need this', _he thought.

"Yes," Nora responded. He seemed to know when her desire for intimacy made an appearance, as rare as it was, and Patch always responded with what she needed. She didn't know how to ask him and he understood their relationship wasn't always conventional. Most people would not sleep with their best friend to help them feel better, but then sometimes he found himself when he was with her.

"Long or short?" he murmured against her ear his voice like velvet sex. She was lost in the sensation of his fingers sliding up under her sweater, brushing aside her front-clasped bra seeking out the hardened peaks hidden there. She cried out harshly as his fingers pinched the little rosy buds and he chuckled lightly. He would tease her body into submission tonight, coaxing sounds from her until she was mindless.

"Short, definitely short," Nora moaned. Patch smiled smugly as he kissed her thoroughly, his hands sliding up to cradle her neck. Her leg curled over his hip as he kissed her tenderly, losing himself in their deepening kiss. He made a move to lift her but she pulled back. "No, here. Right here," she demanded.

Patch could never really understand these feelings that coursed through him when she was in bed with him. He had slept with other women in his years, but nothing ever felt like this. With other women it was sex, plain and simple. With Nora he had to push her to her limits before he was satisfied. He had to see how far he could take her until she was limp in his arms, her body spent and exhausted.

In the morning he would wake up before her and watch her sleeping deeply. He would look at the marks he left on her skin from their passion and feel a sense of accomplishment, _love notes written in the flesh_. Nora was a woman who could wear him out, who could give as good as she got and it left him with a sense of fulfillment.

It was when he was buried deep inside her body, he felt the change. Something was different since the last time he had her. Maybe it was a look in her eyes or maybe it was something in his own soul. Patch couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something had _irrevocably_ changed. It would be later when he would question the feeling.

That night he had her before the fireplace and once she fell back against the Egyptian cotton-covered pillows he had covered her with blankets. He crawled in next to her pulling her close until her body was settled into his and he fell into a deep sleep. Their morning had been quiet as he made her breakfast and then she started on Thanksgiving dinner. Patch had felt something different he couldn't put a finger on, the only thing he knew was something had changed last night. He couldn't help but wonder if it would change their lives, whatever _'it'_ was.

"What are you thinking about?" Nora asked as she slid into the seat next to his. He considered her, unsure what to say.

"Last night," he finally responded. She looked surprised then she smiled softly. Patch watched her carefully as she pushed some of her unruly auburn curls behind her ear and he smiled as she reached out to smooth his own bed-head.

"Thank you. It was amazing as usual, and I seem to remember screaming a few times," Nora blushed. Patch smirked proudly and leaned forward to nip her ear.

"Trust me, you were screaming," he whispered. She shuddered at his tone and he chuckled again. Nora had been screaming towards the end and that had only driven him farther. He loved the sounds she made in his arms and he was going to get every last sound until she fell asleep sated.

"How do you always know?"

"After the first time I just knew when you needed comfort and a hug wouldn't do," Patch replied as if it were just simple math, a no brainer really. He felt the conversation heading for some sort of mental discovery and he just couldn't bear the thought of it so he responded the only way he knew how. "Although, with my sexy body a hug is _never_ enough," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cocky much?" Nora smirked and laughed as she pushed against his shoulder. She giggled again as she stood to return to her prep work. His smile remained for a few seconds and then dropped when her back was turned. What had changed? Why was last night so different and why did he want to lock the doors and hide away with her forever? How had one night of sex changed things when all the others hadn't?

Patch watched her for hours moving around the kitchen, prepping this and cutting that as he considered things. Nora was chattering endlessly, her excitement seeping through to him as he watched her. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm when she finally put the last pot on the stove. Minutes later he was in the dining room, setting the table for four. Rixon had informed them he was bringing a guest and while Nora was hesitate to let in a new girlfriend so quickly, she was a proper hostess. Patch could only imagine the girl Rixon would have found a week after breaking-up with Lexi.

"I wonder what's keeping him," Nora asked as she slid a few glasses onto the table. Patch shook his head before reaching to tuck her tag back in her blouse. She mumbled a thank you before moving to look out the dining room windows. Patch was only a few steps behind her when she squealed loudly and raced out the door. He saw the car coming up the driveway and followed her closely. Rixon hadn't been home in a long time.

"Rixon!" Nora called as she flew into his arms. Patch watched her from the porch, leaning against one of the pillars. He held his ground but he didn't like the dark feeling of jealousy when she wrapped her arms around Rixon. _What the hell happened last night?!_

"Hey Tweets!" Rixon greeted her. Patch cringed at the old nickname. Nora loved Tweety Bird when she was little and Rixon never let it go. "How are you doing?"

"We're so glad you're home!" Nora beamed loudly. They spoke in soft tones for a few moments before they all turned to the opening car door. Nora was curious and moved around the car, no doubt waiting for some young woman to step out.

It came to some surprise when a young man stepped out and brushed the wrinkles from his coat. He glanced to Rixon before turning to Nora. He was impeccably dressed and Patch recognized the designer clothes hanging from his slim frame. He came from old money obviously. He smiled brightly and approached her. Patch saw red a moment later when the man bent down to kiss Nora's hand delicately.

"Charmed, Miss Grey. My name is Nathaniel and Rixon has told me so many wonderful things about you," he said with an accent. Patch watched the blush spread across Nora's cheeks and he let out a low growl. Nathaniel's eyes met his and Patch saw the challenge in them. Patch smiled. He had never lost a challenge, but he felt another one of those aches in his soul. This one might just give him a run for his money.

* * *

><p><strong>So...this one is different from my others, Patch has some <em>slight<em> insight instead of being utterly clueless like in Follow Your Heart, but how much is he really aware of? He's always been protective, maybe even slightly jealous, but is it me or does it seem like Nathaniel's arrival is coinciding with some bordering awareness in Patch? Okay, next chapter is Thanksgiving and we find out about Nora's parents and how her and Patch came to be so close. **

**Input requested...this lemon wasn't very lemony compared to what I usually write, mine tend to be more involved and graphic but I'm not sure how you guys would feel about it fitting in a story like this. Do you want them steamier or do you like them mild like this? Let me know! :)**

**please review/favorite/follow-It's hard to give you what you want if I don't hear what it is ;)**


	3. Chapter 3- PROTECTIVELY

**DISCLAIMER: _I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY NOT HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS._**

**THIS CHAPTER:**_ AS PROMISED, HOW PATCH AND NORA MET AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HER PARENTS. THIS CHAPTER ALSO INCLUDES A LEMON, A REAL LEMON AS WAS REQUESTED MANY TIMES TO MY PM BOX (THANKS TO ALL WHO LET ME KNOW WHAT THEY WANTED FOR THIS STORY), I'M STILL LEARNING TO WRITE THESE SO EACH ONE IS DIFFERENT IN THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHERS, I HOPE THEY MEET APPROVAL WHILE I CONTINUE TO GROW AND LEARN AS A WRITER._

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>"<span>_**PROTECTIVELY"**_

Patch followed the three of them into the living room where Nathaniel was fawning over Nora. He had already assured her she had done much too much and he would fetch her something to drink. Rixon laughed at Nora's facial expression when Nathaniel got her situated and sat down next to her, claiming her entire attention. Patch stood inside the doorway and watched with a frown as Nora's blush remained.

"So Rixon tells me you're working on your thesis. I hope we aren't keeping you from anything," Nathaniel said in soft tones. Patch recognized them right away, they were meant to seduce, enchant, and conquer. He watched Nora's eyes dart to her lap before her stuttering reply.

"N...no...of course not," she said. Rixon smiled as he handed Patch his glass of scotch. "I've wanted to take a break and the perfect solution is a holiday with my family."

"What a respectable idea," Nathaniel replied before reaching into his pocket to remove a small box. "It's customary in my family to present the hostess with a gift upon arrival. While I had expected to meet Rixon's mother, I hope my gift won't disappoint."

"Idiot," Patch whispered. Rixon shot him a dark look and Patch flipped him off. How dare Rixon bring some suave, wealthy bachelor to their home. Nora couldn't find any man like that in Coldwater Creek and in the back of his mind; Patch understood this was his first true challenge. What if Nathaniel stole her away and she left? What if she found someone else to take care of her? What would that mean for Patch?

"Oh my, I...these are beautiful Nathaniel," Nora whispered. Patch's internal conflicts disappeared as he tried to see what Nathaniel had given her. The golden pearls slid from the satiny box into her tiny hands and she lifted them under the light. Patch's mouth dropped open as he saw the light reflect off the golden pearls. They were an expensive gift and he had never given anyone anything so fine.

"I only give the best and my family has a lovely villa on the beaches. I saw that necklace my last time there and I knew it would make the perfect gift for a lovely lady. Let me help you," he nearly purred as he took the necklace and clasped it around Nora's neck. His fingers lingered on her collarbone and Patch's hand clenched, breaking the glass.

"Oh God Patch!" Nora cried as she flew across the room to lift his hand in hers. She rubbed her fingers over his hand to make sure he wasn't cut from the shattered glass. He watched her bowed head as she rubbed his skin tenderly. "I'll get a dustpan for the glass. Was there a crack in it?"

"There was a crack in something," Rixon murmured as he moved to an armchair. Patch glared at him as Nora continued to fret. She slid past him and he heard her rustling in the hall closet for the dustpan. Patch's eyes met Nathaniel's and he saw the man smirk lightly. Patch watched as Nora rushed in and immediately fell to her knees to pick up the broken glass.

"Nora, let me help," Patch murmured as he knelt to the floor. His hand closed over hers and she looked at it strangely. Patch was acting weird and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Usually he would just bully Rixon into handling it, but here he was doing it himself. His eyes met hers and her hand slipped on the broken glass.

"Ow!" she squealed when the shard punctured her finger. Patch immediately had it in his hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her finger as she gasped softly. It was one thing he could win in a battle against any other man. He knew how to make Nora swoon. What he couldn't figure out was why all of a sudden he _wanted_ to make her swoon.

"Rixon, go get a bandage," Patch ordered with authority. Rixon coughed as he put his glass down harshly and walked briskly out of the room. Nora's eyes were on Patch and his were on her hands. Nathaniel was forgotten for the moment and Patch was lost in thought.

"Patch, I'm okay," Nora said in a hushed voice. His fingers traced up her arm to find the small bruise on the top of her breast from his insistent kisses the night before. He rubbed a finger over it gently and she breathed out a soft moan. Patch caught himself from his distracted thoughts, helping her to her feet and leading her to his favorite chair.

Rixon returned and handed him the bandage and Patch spent the next minute cleaning it, applying antibacterial gel and bandaging the cut. Rixon took care of the remainder of the broken glass while Nathaniel watched everything. Nora smiled once the band-aid was applied and then made a move to return to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon and I don't want it to burn," she excused herself. Patch watched her leave before turning back to Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked at him as though taking measure and then smiled a little.

"So dear man, did my act work?" Nathaniel asked Rixon. Rixon laughed and moved to clap Nathaniel on the back.

"You were brilliant, Nate. You totally had them fooled," Rixon answered. He took great pleasure in Patch's look of utter confusion. Patch stared at them blankly as Nathaniel started to laugh.

"Would anyone care to tell me what the hell all of this was?" Patch seethed. Rixon started laughing again at Patch's agitation.

"Oh don't act so put out big brother. I called in a favor to Nate and he was totally behind this. Why do you look so damned surprised?" Rixon said once he realized Patch wasn't smiling. "No seriously, why are you acting like you don't know about all this?"

"About all what?" Patch asked furiously. He didn't like what was going on here and he didn't like the feelings he was getting. He reached for the bottle of scotch and poured himself a shot, downing it in one gulp.

"Haven't you talk to Vee or Bella at all since Tuesday?" Rixon asked.

"Oh dear Rixon. It seems they didn't fill him in on the plan. It's such a shame your brother is so smitten with her. If you should decide to swing the other way...I'd be delighted to show you a good time," Nathaniel said suggestively, Patch sputtered at the meaning behind his words.

"I still don't understand what you two are talking about and I would appreciate an explanation," Patch said carefully. Rixon immediately realized they should just spit it out since Patch was dangerously close to having one of his temper tantrums. Rixon hadn't been witness to one in years since Nora usually calmed him before he erupted but Rixon knew she was busy in the kitchen at the moment. Patch could be a little...rough when angry.

"Vee called me on Tuesday and explained about Elliot and your quick exit from your last date. We decided enough was enough so we developed a plan," Rixon began.

"What kind of plan?" Patch eyed him warily.

"A plan to get Nora to fall into your arms and never want to leave," Nathaniel added.

"What!" Patch nearly yelled. Nora called in but Rixon shut her down quickly. Patch looked sheepish and Nathaniel smiled broadly.

"Don't try to deny it, Patch. You've been in love with Nora since you were eight and you two are still dancing around each other. Seriously, when was the last time you had an actual relationship that lasted more than one roll between the sheets?" Rixon asked. Patch glance to the fireplace and thought of Nora's cries as he moved within her body.

"Nora..." he whispered.

"Exactly. You two have been sleeping together for years and then dating other people. It's absolutely ridiculous. Mom wants a house full of grand-babies and neither of you are getting younger."

"Wait, Mom?" Patch's eyebrows shot up.

"The pearls are from her by the way. She thought it would be better if Nate gave them so you would be able to appeal to Nora's simple loves. She thought you could win her with a little less money and a little more love, but then you know Mom, she's such a romantic," Rixon replied.

"So the plan Rixon. Lovely Nora will be back soon and we want Patch to be aware at this point, yes?" Nathaniel asked.

"Oh right, sorry. So basically Nate is going to seduce Nora and then you sweep her off her feet when Nate fucks it up. It will be simple. He'll stand her up or get sick so he can't take her places. Whatever comes up, you know. By Christmas time Nora will be yours and you guys will be perfectly happy and together," Rixon explained.

"That sounds completely stupid," Patch replied.

"Patch, get your head out of your ass and realize Nora is the one. We've been waiting for years for you to realize it but you two are too damn stubborn so we're going to help you along. Nate agreed to help out and Vee and Bella are in on it."

"Well I'm not going along with it," Patch said firmly. This was absolutely stupid and he wasn't about to mess with a perfectly good relationship.

"Then Nora will be miserable when she's stood up. You wouldn't want to hurt Nora would you?" Rix was playing dirty. Patch's eyes met his and Patch realized he was stuck. Four people could manage to make Nora's holiday miserable if they wanted and he would of course step in to stop it. If there was one thing about Patch, he was **protective.**

"What are you boys talking about?" Nora asked as she entered the room. She moved to stand near Patch and he watched her as she sat down on the arm of his chair. Her long curtain of auburn curls were pulled back from her creamy complexion other than a few that had fallen stray to frame her face, she looked beautiful. He watched her kind gray eyes and felt that stab of emotion inside and knew he would go along with all of this if only to see her smile.

"Nate wants to go ice skating since he hasn't been in so long," Rixon smiled. Patch froze in his seat as he listened to them start putting their plans in motion. Nora loved ice skating and Patch hadn't gone with her in a very long time. It had been a special trip they shared ever since she was little. Ice skating reminded her of her parents and Patch always made sure she went around this time.

"I love ice skating," Nora smiled. "How about Sunday. I have plans tomorrow and Saturday but Sunday is wide open. There's a rink nearby and I would love to go."

Patch partially listened as they made plans, he was too busy thinking about this hare-brained scheme between all the people they were closest to. Why did they think he would want to have Nora fall in love with him? He was perfectly happy in their friendship, wasn't he? Of course he was. He had Nora in his life and could spend as much time as he wanted with her. They would sleep together when they felt like it with no pressure for anything else.

But if he was so happy then why did he want to take part in these crazy plans? Nora's hand closed over his arm as she chattered on about the last time they went skating, her cheeks rosy from excitement. He smiled at her enthusiasm and realized maybe, just maybe he would give this a shot.

**P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N**

Nora had been awake for hours and Patch had been there all night, holding her through the nightmares. Nora was a strong woman and she seldom needed a lot of comfort but on one day a year she had horrific nightmares. The events that led to her permanent stay with the Cipriano's only seemed to become unbearable around the time they visited the cemetery.

Nora had gone to bed early while Rixon and Nathaniel were trying to beat each other at some sort of soccer video game. Patch had lingered near her bedroom door knowing it was only a matter of time before she cried out. He slid under her quilts and pulled her close, allowing her to bury her face in his t-shirt. She sobbed for long moments and he held her, whispering nonsensical things in her ear to soothe her.

"You're cold Nora, ice-cold. There's no heat," Patch whispered. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders as he continued telling her how cold she was. He pulled the quilt away from her as her cries softened. He knew she was remembering the fire and the smell of gasoline mixed with blood. She was terrified of fire and he understood the fear so he turned her bedside fan on and waited for her body to cool.

"No heat...no heat," Nora whimpered as she began to shiver. Patch rolled her onto her back and covered her mouth with his. He could taste the salt of her tears but she threw herself against him, her nails scratching his shoulders. When he pulled back from her he held her gaze. She was watching him quietly but she finally managed a small smile.

"Should I get a batch of Cinnamon Oatmeal Raisin cookies?" He asked. Patch made them only on special occasions and he had spent part of the day whipping up a batch for tonight. Nora nodded slightly and he left her embrace, racing past Rixon's room and down the steps. Nathaniel was sitting at the island with a cup of tea. He watched Patch grab a container of cookies and the pot of tea which he had brewed thirty minutes earlier.

Patch said nothing to Nathaniel as he hurried back up the stairs to Nora's room. He closed the door knowing Rixon would be aware of this in the morning. It would be more fuel to their plan but he couldn't care less.

Nora looked small in her large bed. She looked like a child in the white cotton sheets, her hair shielding her face as she stared at her quilt. He placed the pot of tea and the cups on the nearby desk and pulled a cookie out of the container and handed it to her. She bit into it quickly and he joined her leaning against the pillows and took a bite of his own.

"I don't know why it affects me like this. It's been seventeen years and tonight it feels like it happened just last night," Nora said. Patch wrapped an arm around her and sighed. Some nights they talked and others they just lay there together. Tonight would be spent talking and he wasn't quite sure even after all this time which outcome he preferred.

"It happened an hour ago Nora. It's not ridiculous to think it would affect you now even after seventeen years. Maybe you should talk about it?" He asked. Even after all this time she had never talked about that night with him. His parents had her see a therapist when she was six after the nights of constant nightmares. It seemed to help but she still never spoke of it.

"Yes. I think...I think it's time. I've always been able to trust you and I should have told you about that night before now," Nora began. He pulled her into his arms and she settled against him. Patch liked feeling her there holding her _**protectively**_ this way made him feel like he was protecting her from those nightmares when she was like this with him.

"What do you remember?" Patch asked her softly. Nora was silent for a long time and he noticed she had closed her eyes. He brushed some hair out of her face and waited patiently for her to begin.

"It had been raining for days I think. We had been coming home from a Lockheart party for the historical society or at least that's what I found out later on. I just remember the lights. They were snowflakes and Mom promised to buy them for next Christmas. It was late and I remember staying up past my bedtime since Dad was busy talking to Mrs. Lockheart about setting aside some of the woods for permanent open space."

"I remember that party," Patch interjected. He remembered a little girl pushing Rixon in a puddle of mud when he stole her teddy bear. He also remembered watching the little girl give some of the ducks extra bread from the party. Patch had followed her all night until she caught him, introducing herself with a flourish. Miss Nora Grey commanded respect from him and he had bowed like his mother had taught him, kissing her hand gently.

Patch remembered the blush on her cheeks at his attention. He was already popular with the girls in town but he hadn't met Nora before. He remembered his parents had been very good friends with the Grey's but the children were rarely invited to the parties. From the moment he saw her, Nora had captivated him.

"You gave me your cookie that night when I found out the last one had been taken," Nora replied. Patch didn't like the look of sadness on her face at the time. Even now he would do anything to make her smile and that night had bonded them together. He remembered her arriving five days later clutching that teddy bear in her arms. After Rixon's display of rudeness, she had taken Patch's hand and asked him for a cookie.

Everyone had frozen but Patch had taken her hand and led her to the kitchen. Three cookies later and his parents explained about Nora's parents and how she would be living with them now. Nora had been quiet but her one hand held Patch's throughout the entire conversation.

"We left late and started driving home. Mom was singing along with some song and Dad was smiling while I started falling asleep. I remember the rain had stopped but my Mom told my Dad to slow down. She thought the road was a little slippery and I guess she was right," Nora explained.

"What happened next?" Patch asked. He knew how her story ended but he'd never heard her side before. He felt a stray tear fall on his chest and he stroked her back thoughtfully. Nora murmured an apology but he waved it off.

"Mom screamed when a deer ran into the road. Dad swerved the car and we broke through the guard rail of Coldwater Creek. I think I hit my head so I don't remember what happened exactly. When I woke up the car was on fire and there was so much blood. I knew Dad was dead but Mom was crying softly. The seat belt cut into me and I couldn't get out of it. There was so much smoke and it was too hot," Nora's voice was barely audible. Patch shushed her tears and she quieted again.

"Mom stopped crying after awhile and I knew she was gone. I think I sat there in the fire and smoke for hours and then I woke up in the hospital. Dorthea was there but she was only twelve and Uncle Hank couldn't be reached so they brought me here. Your parents came to get me and then I remembered you. I knew things would be better with you." Nora looked up at him and smiled. She cuddled closer and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I made you feel better?" Patch asked.

"Yes. I knew everything would be okay as long as you were there. You were so nice to me and you made me feel safe. I knew I could trust you."

Patch smiled and kissed the top of her head. He rarely left her side after that day. School was torture when she was at home and he nearly dropped out of college when weeks went by without seeing her. He sighed when he realized he had reason to listen to Rixon and Nathaniel. Maybe he did want her in his arms every night.

"What are you thinking about?" Nora asked him.

"You," he replied without thinking. She giggled a little and he handed her another cookie. She sat up in bed and he slid up against the pillows as she nibbled on it. He grabbed the cups and poured some fresh tea for her and Nora took the cup with a smile. Once a year they used her mother's tea set and every year she acted surprised when he brought them out.

"Enough depressing things tonight. How about we watch a movie or something?" Nora asked.

"You're not tired?"

"I don't think I'll sleep tonight," she responded. He knew they would watch a movie and finish the cookies. Then she would slide up over him and they would have sex but tonight she would be in control. Nora rarely took control in bed but on this night she would take the dominate position over his hips and she would stare at him with fiery eyes as he thrust his hips to meet hers. It had been like this since their first time five years ago on this anniversary of her parents' deaths.

Nora straddled Patch's hips and began to rub herself against him, enjoying the friction of his cock sliding between her folds. Patch lifted her up slightly and Nora took the hint, balancing herself on top of him so that her full breasts were within reach. He brought her nipples to his mouth in turn, sucking and licking, and Nora's arousal began to intensify. She began moving on top of him faster and faster, rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit and letting him feel how hot and wet she was, how thoroughly turned on he made her.

Finally, she shifted her hips, reaching down between their bodies with one hand and lining up Patch's cock against her entrance. She lifted herself up slightly and then sank onto him, taking him inch by delicious inch inside her. Nora kept her thighs tensed, moaning as Patch's thick hard cock pushed deeper and deeper into her tightness, filling her up with the sensation of satisfying, burning heat. She sank down until she was completely filled, holding still for just a moment to enjoy the feeling of having him so deep within her, pressing up against her inner walls as they tightened in spasms. Patch let out a low growl, rocking his hips, and Nora realized that he was getting impatient. She began moving at once, shifting and twisting her hips as she pulled up and thrust back down on him, working herself into a rhythm slowly. Patch's growls mixed with groans and then into true moans, his hands wandering all over her body, his lips trailing along her neck, down to her breasts, and back up to her lips, kissing her everywhere.

Nora began to pick up her pace, loving the sensations of Patch pushing deeper and deeper into her body, wanting to give him every bit as much pleasure as he had always given her. She held herself steady, one hand up against her headboard of the bed, her legs tight, her body balancing precariously as she pushed herself down harder and faster, riding him as firmly as she possibly could. Patch's lips gave way to teeth and tongue, and Nora was moaning and whimpering along with his echoing groans and growls, becoming more and more turned on by the moment. She felt his cock throbbing inside of her and she knew he was close-that he was holding himself back to savor the pleasure of their connection together. Nora changed positions slightly, holding herself up for greater leverage, shifting her legs at Patch's sides. She felt her breasts bouncing as she moved on top of him faster and harder again, and knew that Patch was enjoying the sight, his hands playing over her body where his mouth could no longer reach. He twisted and rolled her nipples between his fingers, tugging at them every time she lifted herself up, and the sensations sent jolts through Nora's body, a heady mixture of pain and pleasure that made it almost impossible for her to concentrate on her goal of making her lover reach his climax.

One of Patch's hands slipped down between their bodies, and Nora cried out as his fingertips found her clit and began rubbing the sensitive bead of flesh steadily with every thrust of his hips, with every movement of her body on top of his. She tried to hold back, knowing that she wanted him to come first, but it was almost impossible as his touches, and the feeling of him inside of her, conspired to drive her self-control farther and farther away. Nora reached down and racked her fingernails across Patch's chest, scratching firmly but not enough to leave more than red marks. Patch groaned long and low, grabbing at her hip with one of his hands and gripping it tightly. She felt his last vestiges of self-control dissolving as he started thrusting up into her in quick and powerful strokes, bouncing her as she moved with him.

In a matter of moments, she felt his cock pulsating inside of her, felt his whole body tensing as he let out a shout of pleasure and triumph. Nora cried out in the midst of her own impending release, even more intense waves of sensation washing through her as she continued to milk his body she felt the searing heat of his seed shooting into her in waves, the tip of his cock hitting steadily against her g-spot as she came again from the sensation of it all.

She collapsed against him boneless; both of them panting, thoroughly spent from their aggressive, satisfying sex. Patch draped his arms around her loosely, holding her body against his, and Nora was aware of the fact that they were both drenched in sweat, that all of their fluids save for blood were mingling. She smiled lazily, content to just lie against Patch for a moment while her body shook and trembled with aftershocks, her mind a miles away, bathed in the chemicals that came from multiple orgasms in short succession all nightmares forgotten. She barely managed to turn her head at Patch's gently prodding to let him kiss her hungrily, his tongue probing her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips still, on his tongue, a sharpness that rode over the sweet flavor she associated with his taste.

Hours later after she thrust herself down on him for the last time, he would remember that night when he had taken her virginity in his dorm room. He would remember the flush in her cheeks as she smiled at him. Patch would remember whispered words of comfort and he would remember the feeling of her waking up in his arms after her first time. He didn't know then it would be the start of something truly amazing.

**P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N**

Nora glanced around the ice rink for the thirtieth time and sighed loudly. Where was Nate and why wasn't he here yet? She understood they were coming from two different locations since Rixon had taken Nate on a tour but he was late by thirty-five minutes! Didn't he know not to stand a girl up?

Nora had put on her skates finally but she hadn't left the bench. She was a bit tired after last night but Patch had made her breakfast before stumbling to his room to sleep. She felt bad about keeping him all night but he never complained. She traced a spot on her scarf which covered the evidence of Patch's kisses. He always loved leaving a mark on her as if claiming her. She wasn't foolish enough to believe he meant anything by it since he never expressed any desire to make their relationship any more serious or take it to any other levels. It had bothered her after their first night but after not seeing him for a few weeks the feelings dissipated. Their relationship was just fine the way it was.

"Don't look sad." Nora's eyes darted up to meet Patch's midnight black ones. He was smiling broadly as he sat down on the bench beside her. She watched him silently as he pulled out his own skates and began to lace them up. His skates were always pristine, pure black with shiny silver blades. She glanced down at hers, scuffed and not nearly so shiny.

"You know I'd buy you new ones if you'd let me," Patch smirked. She grinned but knew she'd keep turning him down. He bought these skates and she loved them since they were her first pair she'd ever owned. He stood up on the mat and offered her his gloved hand.

"I thought I was meeting Nate..." she took his hand. Patch smiled boyishly and she felt charmed. He pulled her forward until they were nearly on the ice. He glided onto the rink slowly and waited for her to follow.

"You were but apparently they were detained. You left your phone at home so I couldn't call you and I didn't like the idea of you sitting down here waiting for a long time. You love skating and it's our thing anyway. No Nathaniel allowed," He said firmly as he spun her around. Nora giggled loudly as he circled her with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Patch, what are you doing?" Nora asked. He let out a little growl and pulled her against him, their bodies melding together.

"I'm going to chase you and if I win you'll let me buy you something expensive for Christmas," he replied. Nora hated expensive gifts and for some reason he loved buying her completely unnecessary gifts that cost ridiculous amounts of money.

"And if I win?" She asked seductively. He shuddered a little from her tone and she knew she had him right where she wanted.

"I'll let Vee throw a party at the house," he rolled his eyes. Vee had been begging to throw some huge New Year's party at the Cipriano home-it was more of a mansion than a home- for years but Patch always refused. He hated the noise and mess of one of Vee's epic parties.

"She'll be so happy! How long do I have to run?"

"Five minutes. I'll even give you a head-start," he purred in her ear. He felt her skin flush and he smiled. Best to get her wobbly before chasing her since he had no intention of letting her win. He had the perfect gift in mind and he was always victorious.

"Okay. When should I start?" Nora asked.

Patch smiled, pecked her on the cheek and whispered, "Right now." She took off from him and he smiled. The chase was on and he suddenly realized he was finally ready to chase her...this time for keeps.

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter three complete, what do you guys think so far? The next chapter takes us to Christmas time, I was going to hold off till further into the holiday season with this posting, but with the seriousness in my other stories I needed something a little more upbeat to work on so I hope you don't mind the 'holidays' coming early... Let me now what you think about the lemon, too much? Not enough?<strong>

**Reviews are priceless and I respond to each one so thank you to all who take the time to do it :)**


	4. Chapter 4- GENEROUSLY

**DISCLAIMER: _I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS, AND SADLY NOT EVEN PATCH :'(_**

**THIS CHAPTER: _THIS TIME I'M NOT TELLING, READ AND FIND OUT! :) _**

**_DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW, FAV/FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE IT :)_**

* * *

><p><span>"<span>_**GENEROUSLY"**_

Every time Nora ended up sleeping somewhere that wasn't her bed, she woke up feeling strange. One eye opened slowly and she blinked around her surroundings. The sheets were warm and she was tightly wrapped in the silky black comforter that matched them. She slid her arm out and nearly hissed at the cold air. It was then that she remembered the house heat had stopped working yesterday afternoon and the home was frigid. Of course the repairman couldn't come until the next day.

She drew her hand back and glanced out the partially frosted window. The gardens looked dead but they were still pristine. Patch loved his garden and he prided himself on giving her flowers when they were in season. She glanced at the clock and groaned at the hour. Four am was much too early!

An arm tightened around her waist and she froze. The hand grasped her tightly and hauled her back against the warm, masculine body sharing the bed. She relaxed as he nuzzled her shoulder. Patch murmured his appreciation before settling back to sleep.

Nora closed her eyes but they popped right back open again when she realized she was in his bed. She had never slept in his bed and she couldn't help but question how she got there. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with the boys. How had she ended up here?

Patch's hand tightened again and he mumbled something against her neck. His lips were warm on her skin and she shivered. His fingers trailed down her stomach and she realized she was naked. Patch's fingers teased her legs before sliding up to cup her breast. She began to roll over to kiss him but paused when she realized he was still asleep. _Damn that man and his roaming fingers._

Nora felt his morning arousal and she moaned softly as his hips rocked against hers. He calmed quickly as he wrapped his arms even more firmly around her, pinning her tightly to him. His face was buried in her hair and she began to wonder if he could breathe. He didn't seem to pull back so she let him nestle there while she snuggled into his warmth.

They had been watching one of the most recent action movies and for once Nora found herself sandwiched between two men. Nathaniel was on her right, his hand holding hers but Patch had his arm wrapped around her under the blanket. Rixon caught her eye a few times and gestured at her closeness but she brushed him off. What did it matter if both men felt like holding her? It wasn't like she was in a relationship or anything and it couldn't hurt to have gorgeous guys paying her attention.

Nora didn't remember the end of the movie so she must have dozed off. She did remember Patch and Nathaniel getting into some sort of argument while she was half-asleep but she didn't remember what it was about. All she remembered was the smell of Patch's Obsession for Men cologne as he lifted her into his arms. Why he brought her to his room was anyone's guess.

_'Aw well,'_ she thought. It was too early and much to cold to continue thinking about it. She rolled over and cuddled up in Patch's embrace. He smiled when he felt her arms wrap around him and she allowed herself to fall asleep once more.

Three hours later Nora woke up to a delicious smell and she could feel herself almost drooling. She rolled over and sought Patch's body heat but he was gone and the bed beside her was cooling. She opened her eyes in annoyance but when she saw Patch sitting there with a cup of coffee sure to be made just the way she liked it she couldn't help but smile.

"It's still really cold in here but I thought you might like a nice warm breakfast," Patch said as he handed her the hot mug. She took it gratefully but shivered when her bare shoulders encountered the cold air of the room. He smiled broadly before wrapping one of his sweatshirts around her. It was one of his old college ones and she loved how comfortable they were and the way they smelled like him.

"Thank you," she murmured. Patch watched her as she slowly drank her coffee. He wasn't sure if she realized how seductive she looked as she was in that moment. Her curls swirled around her beautifully and she was wearing _his_ clothes after a night in _his_ bed. He had never brought her in here, their nights together were usually spent in her room. He hadn't thought about what it would be like to have her in his sheets, curled around him and leaving her scent on his pillows. He wasn't sure he could ever let her go back to her room after this.

"I made one of your favorites today, peach Belgium waffles with powdered sugar," he said with a smile. Nora smiled brightly and he handed her the plate. It had been a total accident he had found out about these waffles. Experimentation during his college years led to a lot of his recipes and Nora was always finding new ones to love. She lifted the fork and took a bite before offering him a taste. His tongue curled around the fork, chewing thoughtfully before leaning forward to kiss her. Something about feeding her appealed to the Italian in him and probably to his primitive instinct as well.

Her lips were sticky and he liked how they stuck together. He cupped her cheek as he pulled her closer. Her hands steadied the plate on her lap and Patch smiled. He wouldn't care much if the sticky stuff got all over his sheets but he would care if she tried to pull back from his toe-curling kisses.

As they kissed he thought back to the discussion Rixon had started with him last night. They wanted him to continue dating like nothing was happening and he just couldn't. Rixon had set him up but Patch could care less. He wasn't going to pretend to be interested in someone else when he was putting everything into winning Nora's love.

"What do you mean you can't date another woman?" Rixon had exclaimed. He had been sitting across the room and had looked horrified his plan wouldn't work.

"When I date, the women I am dating know if there are other women in the picture. I won't do that to Nora," Patch replied. Nathaniel had smiled knowingly and sat back to watch the fight beginning between the Cipriano brothers as if it would be great fun.

"But you aren't dating Nora," Rixon said calmly. He sipped his drink slowly as Patch's hands clenched. "After all we have someone for Nora too. Nate was going to take her to dinner and be incredibly dull and you can rescue her."

"No," Patch answered. "I won't date another woman even if she's in on it. I'm pursuing Nora and that's that."

"Why have you suddenly decided to pursue lovely Nora?" Nathaniel asked suddenly. Rixon watched Patch carefully; aware he hadn't made it clear why Nora was now the focus of his attentions.

"Because of you two," Patch said.

"No, that's not it," Rixon argued. "It's something else. You care about her feelings and would make sure she wasn't miserable that's true, but this is different, something else entirely."

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone Rix, least of all you. My relationship with Nora is not a game for you and others to play!" Patch said, raising his voice slightly. Nora made a soft sound and they all turned to look at her. Thankfully she wasn't waking up and they could continue their discussion. Patch turned to pull the blanket over her bare arm, smiling slightly as she snuggled against it.

"Why can't you just admit how you really feel for once in your life?" Rixon asked exasperated. "You always hold back until someone else steps in and then you get all upset over it."

"Leave me alone Rixon! Let me do things my way!" Patch snapped.

"Boys, boys while I'm not at all upset to be amidst such manly pride I must protest," Nathaniel began. "Patch is clearly in love with her and is just coming to terms with his affections."

"Stay out of it!" Patch urged.

"I'm merely cutting to the chase. Now I plan on going to my room and I suggest you follow my example and Patch I suggest you make sure she's tucked in snugly," Nathaniel said as he made his way to the stairs. Rixon shook his head and followed Nathaniel, no doubt mumbling about Patch's stubbornness.

Patch turned to Nora and scooped her up in his arms. The blanket tumbled to the floor but his eyes were on her face. She wore a small smile and he leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. She mumbled something but he didn't catch her meaning.

He reached her doorway too quickly and he couldn't bring himself to leave her that night. He opened her bedroom door with one hand and looked at the cold, uninviting bed. It was getting too chilly and her room was always frigid even when the heater was working. The decision was made causing him to close the door behind him as he carried her into his own room.

Patch pulled the blankets down one-handed and laid her on his sheets, tugging at her clothes until she was blissfully naked. He pulled his thick comforter over her before moving to get the fire going. It would help keep the room warmer and if that wasn't enough then he'd use his body to keep her warm. After all it wasn't like he was selfish.

It took twenty minutes but soon he was pulling her against him under the blankets. She murmured his name softly. He heard her and kissed her gently as he snuggled up against her own warmth. The only light in the room came from his fireplace and he knew it was the perfect end on this December night.

Her soft kisses brought him out of his memory and he obliged her silent demands. Nora pulled him down beside her and the plate clattered to the floor as she locked her legs around his. He smirked as he pulled back from her to look at her pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. He wondered if every day could be like this one or would it slip away from him as so many things seemed to do.

"I can't stay in bed Patch. I'm working with the Center kids today," she said softly. That's what they were called by everyone in Coldwater Creek but he heard the words differently when she said them. The townsfolk tended to mean it in a mean-spirited way. They were the burdens of the city, of the taxpayers, of the working people. They were a waste but not to Nora. These orphans or sometimes underprivileged kids were special for her. After all, she was an orphan.

Patch thought about those weekends when she was fourteen and started disappearing for hours. He didn't ask her then; afraid she was seeing some boy in secret. Even at eighteen he hadn't liked her dating. His girlfriend broke up with him that year because he was obsessed with Nora's weekends. He had bashed his head against a wall when he found her at the Center. She was playing with some of the little ones.

Since then Nora spent one day a week at the least if not more there. She helped with homework, she cooked, and anything else they needed. She often roped other people into helping or sponsoring kids for the holidays. It was something that meant the world to her and Patch always supported her decision. She once admitted she felt lucky since she had come home to a family every day while some of those kids never knew what a family was. She'd found her Patch Cipriano, her guardian angel but where were the others?

"Do you want me to come today?" Patch asked. It was close to Santa time and she usually asked him to take part in the festivities but this year she hadn't. In fact she hadn't asked anyone to play Santa yet. Maybe he could escape that for another year. She hadn't asked yet and it was definitely something he didn't want to do.

"No. Nathaniel said he'd come and he offered to play Santa. Isn't that sweet? After Mr. Johnson broke his leg I had wondered if I would have to find a replacement but Nate stepped in," she said. He froze and knew what was going on instantly. She would have all the kids ready, eager to meet Santa and Nathaniel wouldn't show up. There was probably a Santa suite somewhere in the huge house with a note pinned to it directing Patch to put it on.

"Yes it certainly is," he murmured. Patch would gladly wear the damn red suit if it made her happy. Nora kissed him one more time before she slid out of the sticky bed. She stretched beautifully in the cold air and his eyes ghosted over her body. She turned and smiled an angelic smile as she held out her hand.

"Shower?" she asked simply. Patch took her hand and led her to the bathroom, grabbing his robe. It would be too big on her but he liked the thought of her wrapped in his clothes. It spoke to something primal in him. She wasn't the tiniest woman, 5'5 and strong-limbed but she was diminutive next to him at his over 6'2 height and muscular build. Patch loved to see her marked by him, her breasts pressed against the material of his shirts while her warmth was covered by his boxers. He often tore his own clothes off of her in order to reach her body hidden beneath them.

"Ladies first," Patch said after adjusting the water to the perfect temperature for her. He poured some of his liquid soap in his hands. He kneaded her gently washing her breasts down to the bottoms of her feet with tender care not missing a single spot. What he was doing wasn't exactly sexual. She'd have done the same washing herself, but his hands sent heat right through her.

"That feels so good," Nora murmured.

With that encouragement, he began sliding his hands all over her. He slid his hands along her sides, under her arms and over her back until he cupped her ass and squeezed. He continued his journey back down her legs to her feet, finally moving up to slide between her legs. This time it was sexual.

Patch ran his finger over her clit a few times before removing his hand. By then, Nora was panting. When she felt his hand leave her body.

"Don't leave," she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Patch gave her a quick soft kiss.

Nora felt him reach past her. After a moment, she felt the spray of the shower shift as he removed the shower head from the wall and, beginning at her neck, ran it over her body. When he got to the space between her legs, he left the spray on her, aimed right at her clit. The needles of the shower were delicate torture. When his mouth settled on her breast, and the talented fingers of the other hand slid into her body, she exploded. She writhed on his gifted fingers, trying to prolong the intensity of the feeling as he stroked the spongy tissue of her g-spot.

After her body quieted Patch gave her one more quick rinse then moved the spray to himself.

"What about you?" Nora asked shyly.

"Don't worry about me," Patch told her.

"I don't think so," was all she said before taking the soap and putting some in her hands. Beginning at his neck, she made the same journey over his body as he'd made on hers. By the time she reached his cock, he was trembling. She followed his lead, taking her soapy hand and running it over his balls and sliding them over his ass to squeeze.

Patch hissed.

Nora grasped him in her soapy hand and began to pump his cock in slow, slippery strokes. "We need to make sure you're nice and clean," she said in a naughty little voice.

Patch let out a strained laugh. "You keep this up, and it's going to get messy in here."

She took her hand away, and he gasped, "I didn't mean to stop."

She laughed and took the shower head down again to rinse him. Then she knelt. "I'm not done yet. I just don't like the taste of soap." With that she drew him into her mouth. He let out a long, low growl and fisted his hands in her hair. He helped guide her with the pace while she ran her tongue on the outside ridge of his head toying with the sensitive nerves on the underside and gently probing the slit in the tip.

Patch was thrusting into her mouth with short, purposeful strokes when their long shower finally emptied out the hot water tank. The water went from hot to tepid to cold in a few seconds. Nora released him with a squeal, and the icy water hit his hot dick, making him yelp.

"Goddamn fucking shit," he said and reached around her to shut off the water.

Nora couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he said in a menacing voice. He hauled her up and turned her around to face the shower wall. Then he ran his finger between her legs to ensure that he wouldn't hurt her. The slide of his fingers over her stopped the laugh with a gasp. That gasp became a moan when he lifted her backside up and began to fill her.

Nora cried out as his penetration sent jolts through her orgasm induced hypersensitive body.

He stopped and started to pull back out. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"No, don't stop!" she shouted. Patch stilled. Nora lifted herself on her toes then pushed back against him hard, thrusting herself on him before he could even move. The unexpected fullness of him deep within her suddenly caused a pleasure-pain so intense it catapulted her into a vicious orgasm.

With three powerful strokes and a shout of her name, he joined her in her paradise.

The water was hot again and they cleaned up once more, both playful now with slippery hands sliding over slippery skin. There were giggles and whispered words that spoke of Patch's feelings but he couldn't tell her things had changed. The words wouldn't come and he couldn't seem to tell her how much he wanted her now. He wanted everything with her and he began to realize he was finally ready to settle down and consider a family as long as it was with her.

He spent the last few minutes of their morning together imagining Nora pregnant with his child and a diamond on her finger. How could things have changed so much, so quickly?

**P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N**

"Patch's been acting different," Nora began. Bella paused folding the blankets in the Center's washroom and glanced at one of her best friends. Nora looked worried and Bella didn't like the crease forming across Nora's forehead. She seemed a little distraught and Bella didn't like the implications. Could Nora not want a relationship with Patch after all?

"What do you mean?" Bella asked carefully.

"I don't know. He hasn't been dating," Nora said. She finished folding her blankets and sighed as she dropped to the bed.

"What do you mean he hasn't been dating?" Bella asked to clarify.

"Maybe he is but he's being so secretive," Nora answered. She sighed again. "What if...what if he's getting serious?"

Bella almost laughed but she saw the devastation on her best friend's face. Nora wouldn't admit how much she loved Patch or that she loved him at all but this was hurting her. Her eyes met Bella's and Nora repeated her new fear.

"Maybe he's just re-evaluating his life right now or he hasn't met anybody he's interested in. Aren't you two still sleeping together?" Bella cringed. She hated the idea of them sleeping together when they weren't in a committed relationship. Bella wasn't the most traditional woman you'd meet but sex was something she had issues with. Unlike Vee, she believed in not just love but a committed relationship before sex and she was saving herself for both. Nora's relationship with Patch made her question her decisions since Nora always seemed so happy. Bella didn't like second guessing herself.

"Yeah and he's been weird there too. He's taking me into his room Bella. We've never spent the night in his bed before last night, not a whole night," she said with a blush.

The only thing that popped into Bella's head was 'its about fucking time'. Bella glanced at the clock knowing Nate was supposed to be by about ten minutes before but Nora hadn't noticed. Nora was silent again thinking about Patch's attentiveness and changed attitudes. His touch was different and she wondered why it had changed so drastically.

Bella almost caved and told her everything about the plan but little Jules flew into the room with his teddy bear clutched to his chest. He flung himself into Nora's arms and she lifted him into her lap. Nora shook off her own feelings to cater to the boy who seemed to love her so much.

"Nora, Santa's late," he said with a trembling lip. At five years old he sometimes was forgotten in favor of the babies and the more outgoing older kids. He noticed everything and often times had to mask his disappointment. He was one of the only ones to not have a sponsor this year for the holidays and he was looking forward to Santa's visit.

"I'm sure he had a Christmas emergency and he'll be here soon," Nora replied. Jules cuddled against her and she hugged him gently. She glanced at the wall clock before pulling out her phone. There was one new text and she opened it quickly.

_Car broke down an hour away. Won't make it. ~Nate_

Nora threw her phone down in an odd fit of anger and Bella hid her giggle. Nora rarely got angry except when Patch was being an ass and even then it was a quiet anger. She was livid now and Jules read that from her body language.

"What's wrong Nora?" He asked softly. She tried to smile but failed and he cuddled her close to his body. She lifted him to the floor and told him to go be with his friends while they finished up in the girls' room. He nodded and took off with his bear, swinging little Faith back and forth.

"What are we going to do Bella?" Nora asked.

"We could get someone else right? You have the suit?" Bell asked knowing Nora didn't. Nora grumbled under her breath as she slumped to the floor.

"The kids are going to be so disappointed," she whispered. "I guess I should tell them he couldn't make it today. Do you think an elf emergency will do the trick?" she asked.

"Maybe we should just let them wait a little longer?" Bella suggested. "We could bake some more cookies or do some more decorating?"

"The kids should be told now that Santa isn't coming. It will hurt more if we wait," Nora explained with a sigh. She stood up and grabbed her phone, stuffing it in her pocket. She laid the pink blanket on Olivia's bed before walking out into the common area. Bella smiled when she looked out the window to see a very familiar jeep in the lot. She giggled softly when Jules flew towards Nora and hugged her legs tightly.

"Nora! Santa's here! He's here!" Jules squealed. Nora looked around not seeing anyone but Jules was so sure. Who had he seen?

"Ho ho ho!" a familiar voice said. She turned around and sure enough there was Patch in the Santa suit, fake stuffing and all. His ebony eyes sparkled behind the white beard and she laughed loudly. Jules looked at her with a confused expression but then he ran over to Santa.

"Santa! Santa! Why were you late? Nora was upset!" He said with vigor. Nora glanced to the floor embarrassed but Patch would have none of it. His gloved hand reached out to tilt her chin up.

"I'm sorry. My suit wasn't dry since my Mrs. Klaus seems to be busy," he explained. Jules looked between them confused.

"I didn't know there's a Mrs. Klaus," he said.

"With every man there is always a beautiful woman," Patch replied but his eyes were on Nora. "I will of course need someone to help me today...an honorary Mrs. Klaus."

"Nora can do it!" Jules said firmly. "Nora's the nicest, Santa!"

"Is she?" Patch asked.

"She made cookies for us and she's always so nice!" Jules explained excitedly. Nora watched as Patch continued his conversation with the little boy, asking him about his bear "Faith".

"I think it's time to see other kids Santa," Nora said quietly. Patch glanced to her and allowed Jules to move him towards the other kids. Nora beamed brightly and Bella sidled up to her.

"It appears Santa brought a sack full of gifts," Bella said, pointing towards a large bag of wrapped presents. Nora stared at the bag for a minute and immediately started crying. Bella froze next to her for a moment as Nora's hand came up to her mouth to stifle her tears. Bella put her arm around Nora's shoulder.

"He...he didn't have to do all this for the kids," Nora said.

"Nora, he didn't to if for them. He did it for _you_," Bella said as she grabbed the bag and headed for the common room. Nora stared at the second bag and wiped her tears. Yes, something was definitely different with Patch and she still was questioning what the cause of it was. He had always been _**generous**_ with Nora, but this was...

**P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N**

"And what would you like for Christmas Olivia?" Santa asked in a rumbling baritone. Nora had cried three times while Patch took good care of the kids. Each child received two gifts, one practical and one fun. Some of the kids got new coats, stylish but completely practical. Some kids received new hats and gloves while others got warm sweaters.

Nora watched the girls run off with new dolls and the boys had new trucks. She watched them share their new toys and she listened to all the laughter. Most of them were being picked up in an hour by their sponsor family. She looked down at the last little boy to speak to Santa, his other hand holding "Faith" tightly.

Santa motioned for him and he handed Nora his bear. She held Faith as he walked up to Santa slowly. The talkative boy had disappeared and he was now incredibly shy. He climbed into Santa's lap and waited for the usual question.

"What do you want for Christmas Jules?" Santa asked. Jules looked up at the man sitting there and seemed to consider his answer. Nora knew he wanted the race car in the window down the street and she hoped Patch remembered.

"I want to have a home for Christmas," Jules whispered. Nora felt her eyes tear up when she realized what he wanted. No one was taking him home this year. She would have taken him but she didn't have the money to give him a good Christmas and she didn't feel right bringing him home to a place that wasn't her own house.

"Well I'll have to see what I can do about that," Santa replied. He reached into his bag and pulled out the practical gift. It was a new hat, scarf, and gloves set with a little hat for Faith. Nora smiled through her tears at the little hat in the boy's hands. Everyone knew he loved his bear like she was a sister.

"Thank you Santa," Jules said quietly. Nora waited for the second gift to emerge from the bag but Santa didn't reach for it. He instead leaned forward and whispered in the little boy's ear. The little boy squealed and hugged Santa. A moment later he was running towards his room and Nora was left holding his bear.

She watched Santa wave his goodbye and motion for her to wait there. He strolled out of the Center and turned the corner, disappearing from the kids' view but they didn't seem to notice. She waited patiently knowing Patch would return in a moment.

"Did I see tears?" he said as he slid behind her, one arm circling around her waist. He kissed her cheek gently and she could still smell remnants of peppermint from the candy canes he handed out.

"You did see tears," she whispered. Patch pulled her against his body and she closed her eyes. She had never imagined he would do anything like this. Center kids usually got cheap gifts but he had clearly spent some money on these gifts. They were top of the line kid outer-wear and the toys were durable but definitely pricey.

"I hope they were happy tears. I wouldn't like to think you were really upset because of something I did," he said softly.

"You went above and beyond today," she replied. "This was one of the greatest and most _**generous**_ gifts anyone's ever given me or these kids. They will remember today for years."

"It's not over Angel," he whispered. "I got you something else."

"What is it?"

"Can we go now?" Jules said as he pulled Faith out of Nora's arms. He had his little suitcase in hand and his coat on.

"Go where?" Nora asked.

"Santa said you and Patch were taking me home for Christmas," he said.

"Why don't you take your stuff to my jeep? I pulled it in front of the door," Patch said. The boy smiled broadly and took off for the door while Nora stood there frozen. "You okay?"

"We're taking him home for Christmas?" She asked.

"Are you okay with that? You've been talking about it since Thanksgiving."

"I'm more than okay," she answered. She turned to him and for the first time ever she kissed him in a public place, in front of the kids and her best friend. Bella smiled at the show of emotion and knew they were doing the right thing with their plan. It was only a matter of time before Patch truly made his move for ownership of Nora's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapter 4 is complete, what did you think? I decided that even though Jules was 'bad' in the book I would make him good. It would be hard to have someone possess and use your body every year for what could be an eternity, I think I'd be pretty upset and angry too. He wanted a sort of freedom that Patch was looking for, Patch wanted the freedom to feel like a human and Jules wanted free from what amounted to slavery. I think he makes a good character this way, a new spin on things. There's only one more chapter for this story so I hope you have enjoyed it. <strong>

**Don't forget to review! Ty for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5- COMPLETELY

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS WHO BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**

**THIS CHAPTER: THE FINALE...**

* * *

><p><span>"<span>_**COMPLETELY"**_

The past few days had been magical for Nora and Jules. Patch had made sure everything was perfect for the little boy's arrival and in turn received extra affection from Nora. She had spent the last three nights in his room, curled tightly him. Unfortunately for him Jules kept materializing in their bed too. The little boy started next to Nora and somehow ended up between them, snuggled against both of them with his bear clutched in his arms.

Nora woke him every morning with soft touches and a kiss before sliding out of bed to make breakfast. He couldn't stay away from her for a long time and soon enough his hands would be sliding over her hips while she cooked. She didn't say anything at his incredible need to be close to her and she loved his constantly roaming hands.

Christmas was approaching quickly and Nora had been busy getting the house ready. She suddenly had to shop for gifts for Jules and they had to decorate. She had a little boy to spoil with Christmas memories and she was obsessed with making it perfect. The past few nights she had fell into Patch's arms and had fallen asleep within minutes. He was perfectly happy with it since it kept her in his bed.

Nora had been fretting over decorating their tree and had erupted in tears multiple times. Currently she was sitting in the middle of the floor with her hands buried in knotted lights bawling her eyes out. Jules was out with Rixon and Nathaniel, picking out the perfect trees. That's right, tree**_s_**. Nora had decided to put small trees in each bedroom with a full-sized tree in Patch's suite. This suited his needs perfectly since he wanted to give Nora her gift in private.

Patch watched her for a few moments before sitting his glass on the end-table. He moved across the floor to stand beside her. Nora was still crying as she attempted to pull the tangles out of the string. He sat down beside her and unfurled her fingers from the string of lights and began untangling them himself.

Nora stopped crying and watched him silently as he maneuvered the string, untangling it slowly. She wiped her eyes and watched him roll the string up so it was perfectly manageable. He turned and rested it on the floor in front of her before sitting back and watching her. Her fingers reached out to touch the perfect string and she sighed quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning and throwing herself into his welcoming embrace. He rubbed her back as she hugged him and he kissed her forehead gently. He fell back against the area rug and she tumbled with him rolling up beside him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she traced designs on his muscular chest.

"Look, I know you're crazy but you need to chill out. You are killing yourself Angel, and it's not worth it," Patch said.

"But it's his first Christmas!" Nora responded.

"I know but he would rather you be sane then sitting in the middle of the floor bawling your eyes out," Patch said softly. "And you know I can't stand your tears."

He rubbed her cheeks tenderly wiping away her stray tears. Her eyes held his in an unshakable gaze as if truly considering him as something more. He watched her through hooded eyes as she reached out to trace his face with feather-like touches.

"What's going on with you?" she asked softly. He froze beneath her as she stared at him. His hands were on her hips as she slid up his body.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been so different. You aren't dating or having sex and you're always home with me," she explained. "You're so patient suddenly and you're doing so much to make me happy."

"I've always tried to make you happy Nora," he replied.

"I can't believe you brought Jules home. Have I thanked you yet?" She asked.

"Yes, quite sufficiently. I didn't know you knew how to do that with your tongue," he said with a suggestive smirk. His fingers teased the skin above her jeans. She shivered under his fingers but then she realized he was merely distracting her from her questions.

He kissed her again and again as he tried to continue distracting her. His tongue darted out to taste her before breaking their kisses to settle against her neck. He nibbled along her jaw and she let out a breathy moan. He rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs, pressing kisses to the tops of her breasts.

"Patch, we need to talk...oh God, talk about...SHIT! Your behav...mmm," she rambled on as his fingers slid under her jeans. His fingers continued to move, stroking, teasing, she mumbled words incoherently. He caught his name a few times as he swept her higher and higher. They kissed deeply and passionately while he whispered promises against her neck. She didn't hear the words but Patch froze when he understood the meaning.

He wasn't just in love with her, he _needed_ her. Simple understanding poured over him as he paused in his ministrations. He was totally and _**completely **_in love with Nora and had been for a very long time. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have wasted all this time? They could have been together for years instead of dating countless other people. He could have had her in his bed since that very first night when they came together.

Her hips shifted as she pleaded with him to continue his motions. He smiled with a Cheshire grin and began a slow, offbeat tempo with his fingers. She cried out and begged him to move faster, to give her more friction, to do anything necessary to push her over the edge. She was wild beneath him as she turned in his embrace, limbs flailing and lips parted. Patch intensified his assault on her body, sucking vigorously, stroking her thighs and buttocks while the fire of yet unquenched desire roared through her.

Patch hooked her left leg over his shoulder, and drove his tongue into her, twirling, teasing and sucking until she gripped his shoulders digging her nails in and let out a cry.

"Oh God, fuck Patch!" she yelled as he increased his motions. His tongue danced in, out and over her, firing an electrical storm throughout her body clear down to the bottoms of her feet and igniting a powerful surge in her molten core.

Patch gripped her hips and held her, and she let him have his way and exploded into orgasm.

He bit down on her neck gently as he knew she liked. She loved little nibbles and small bites from him and it sparked another need. Her legs latched over his thighs as she arched her hips against him.

Patch pressed inside her as she started to squirm again, working him deeper and deeper until he was all the way sheathed in her. She brought her knees up tightening and shifting around him then holding him still so they could absorb the moment of their connection.

"I need to move," he whispered huskily, sliding slowly out and then back into her. Nora moaned with delight as he did it again. Soon he was thrusting into her while she arched her hips to meet his every stroke. Nora couldn't believe she was already feeling the beginning of another orgasm when he quickened his pace, but then again this was Patch and he was an expert at playing her body. She pushed against each thrust trying to capture it. He pushed her knees up toward her shoulders, changing angles getting deeper yet causing another orgasm to slam through her. Every time his body pushed into her, it crested until it was like the ocean with peak after peak. One more hard push into her g-spot and his cock pulsed with the power of his orgasm shooting a hot stream onto that spongy tissue of her g-spot as Nora pushed against him with circular motions extending both their pleasures.

She breathed out a long half sigh half moan as all of the former tension escaped her body. She was limp beneath him. Patch rolled over and pulled her into his embrace watching as her eyes drifted shut in utter relaxation. He smiled when he realized he had effectively shut down her line of questioning. Christmas was only a day away and he had plans he had to keep secret.

"I'm going to go and cook lunch. Rixon, Nathaniel, and Jules should be back soon," Patch said with a sigh.

As he left the room, Nora called after him. He turned and found her looking at him. She had rolled over and her hair spilled over her shoulder. She looked like an angel and all he wanted to do was pull her into his room and ravish her all over again for the rest of the day and night.

"What?"

"Don't think I forgot about what we were talking about," she eyed him.

"I know. For the record I have been dating," he replied.

"Who?"

"You silly."

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Christmas Eve was moving along perfectly and everyone seemed pleased. Everyone had taken turns decorating their trees, each of the men lifting Jules to put the stars on top. Nora had spent a long time decorating the tree in Patch's room since they hadn't purchased one for her own room. Dozens of handmade ornaments were hung on the tree and Patch was close at hand to help her with the high branches.

Jules was running through the halls playing with a new toy Vee had given him. All day he had kept himself occupied and Patch had been pleased with the quiet results. He turned from his fireplace to watch Nora climb the small stepladder, her dress swirling around her hips flawlessly.

A few gifts were under the tree but Patch knew they were mostly for show. His own gifts were hidden in his closet, safely out of view from Nora's eyes. He had been nervous all day when he thought about them and had drunk a little bit more heavily than usual.

"Patch, put the scotch down," Nora called as she hung one of Patch's ornaments on the tree. He sat the glass on the dresser and moved to steady her on the ladder. His hands rested on her hips as she leaned forward to hang yet another ornament.

"Are you almost done?" Patch asked. She swiveled and he pressed his face against her stomach, lifting her from the ladder and into his embrace. She laughed as he slid her down the length of his hard body, her arms locking around his neck.

"I'm done now," she replied. She giggled lightly and gestured to her other hand. He glanced up and saw the sprig of mistletoe dangling from her fingers.

"Like you need that," he murmured as he kissed her. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he groaned in response.

"You two are always kissing," Jules said as he entered the room. They broke apart and separated as Jules walked over to Nora. He hugged her legs and she leaned down to lift him up in her arms. "Are you Nora's boyfriend?"

"Yes," Patch responded. Nora looked at him questioningly but he motioned for her to keep quiet.

"Oh," Jules said as Nora put him down. He ran over to the tree to examine the ornaments and Patch leaned over to whisper in Nora's ear.

"Just play along."

She giggled in response and moved away to help Jules with the last few decorations. He lifted the little angel ornament Patch has given Nora a few years ago. It was her favorite but she gladly let the little boy hang it. Patch watched the two of them moving around the large tree and smiled at his good fortunes. If only they hadn't wasted so much time...

"Patch can you lift Jules to put the angel on top?" Nora asked. He nodded and moved to lift the little boy. Jules giggled loudly as Patch tickled him. Nora stifling her own laugh as two of her favorite boys played together. Once the angel was placed on top Patch threw Jules in the air and the small boy began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Wee!"

"Patch be careful! We just had lunch!" Nora chastised. Patch held Jules and turned to smile sheepishly at her. She chuckled before moving to stand with them. "So what do you guys think about the tree?"

"I think it's prettyful," Jules said.

"You used to say that when you were little." Patch smiled at Nora. She nodded and he reached out to tuck her under his arm.

"I suppose we should go finish making dinner," Nora sighed. Patch nodded and the three of them headed down the stairs to finish Christmas dinner. Patch's hand slid down to hold Nora's hand and neither commented on the feelings of rightness coursing through them.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night," Patch finished softly. He slid the book on the shelf and reached down to pull the quilt over Jules. He had been a live-wire after dinner and had fought going to bed with a vengeance. Nora had given up once the clock struck one in the morning and Patch decided to take over.

The little boy was determined to wait up for Santa and Nora couldn't put out the gifts until Jules went to bed. She left, finally, and Patch was in charge of wrestling the hyper boy into bed. Three books later and he'd finally fallen asleep. Patch flicked the switch and tip-toed out, hoping he would stay in bed until morning.

He tip-toed down the stairs and found the gifts arranged artfully around the large tree. The stockings were hung but were in serious danger of falling off the hooks. They were stuffed to the brim and he smiled at Nora's enthusiasm. He almost went over to see what had been stuffed in his but he knew Nora would know.

Patch sighed, grabbed a cookie from the table, and returned up the stairs. The top stair creaked and he froze in case Jules woke up. When no sound came from the room he let out a sigh of relief and headed for his room. The door was cracked when he peeked in, he almost forgot his plans.

Nora was asleep in his bed, her arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. She looked exhausted and he wondered if now would be a good time to surprise her. Perhaps he should just wake her up early? He was so lost in his inner thoughts; he didn't hear Rixon come up behind him.

"Just do it now," he said suddenly. Patch whirled around to face his brother.

"Do what?"

"Whatever you have planned. Nate and I have been waiting all day for you to give her your gift and we're fucking tired. Be a man and handle it!" Rixon said before closing the door behind him. Patch watched him with wide eyes as he considered his brother's words.

"Patch?" Nora called from the bed. "What's going on?"

"Oh it's just Rixon being an ass," Patch replied. He moved closer to the bed and leaned down to kiss her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Patch," she murmured. "Are you coming to bed now?"

"No."

"No?"

"And neither are you," he said as he scooped her up in his arms. He carried her across the room and sat her on the blanket by the fire. "It's time for my gift."

"We can exchange them in the morning," she said with a giggle. "You're so impatient!"

"It's not that," Patch began, "It's just I can't wait all night to give you your gift."

"Oh right, something ridiculously expensive," she sighed. She played with her nightgown for a moment as if trying to prepare herself for the ridiculousness.

"Nora," he said as he took her hand, "I...I love you."

"Oh I love you to Patch," she smiled her usual bright smile.

"No Nora. I'm _in _love with you," he said. He looked at her and noticed her mouth was hanging open slightly. She froze as she worked out the meaning. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, allowing her to melt into his arms.

"What do you mean?" she finally whispered.

"I want to be with you and _only_ you Nora. I don't want to date other women and I certainly don't want you to date other men. I don't want to have to share you again," he explained.

"I don't understand," she said faintly. "What changed?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I just suddenly realized I didn't like you dating. I didn't like sharing you and other women have never compared to you. Every time I dated it was you I thought about. I hadn't been intimate with another woman in a long time and I realized I didn't want to be. You're _IT_ for me."

"Oh Patch," she sighed. "I..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," he answered quickly. "I'll still be your best friend and that won't ever change."

"Patch, I'm not worried about that. I've been in love with you since I was five," she said softly. "I always thought you didn't want me so I've been taking what I can get. You're...you're the only man I've ever been intimate with and I always thought maybe I didn't measure up."

"Are you insane? I've been all about you since you were little! I only dated because we were a few years apart and then you got with Dante so I attempted to move on. I want you Nora and I'll always want you," he said with conviction.

"I love you to Patch," she said before leaning forward to kiss him. "That was a lovely gift."

"Oh that wasn't your gift," he smirked.

"Oh?"

"_This_ is your gift," he said before opening a tiny blue velvet box.

"Holy Shit!" she exclaimed. Nestled inside the little box was a diamond ring. It wasn't your normal arrangement but she loved the infinity design with the diamonds. She ran a finger over the delicate band before he pulled it out of the box.

"I want to marry you Nora. We can take our time and have a year or two of being engaged if that's what you would like but I'm in love with you and I don't want to waste another minute. I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep beside you each night. I want to take care of you, cherish you, and love you in a way no other man ever could. I want to spoil you- every kiss, every touch, every thought, they all belong to you. I'll make you happy, every day I'll make you happy. I want to love you forever and I want to be your husband. Nora Grey, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked as he slid the ring on her finger and she stared at it dumbly.

"Marry..."

"Yes. I love you and I want this. I'll do anything you want! I"ll get a full-time job and a house with a white picket fence! I'll get you a puppy or a cat or whatever if it makes you happy and I'll take care of you. I promise you'll be happy," he rattled off.

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that. I...I want to marry you too! God Patch, I've _always_ wanted to marry you!" she squealed as she launched herself in his arms almost knocking him over. "You could never make me unhappy. I just want to be yours, to be together."

They kissed deeply as the fire flickered in the background. Neither of them heard the door open but they jumped apart when they heard clapping. Both turned and saw Rixon and Nathaniel standing in the doorway.

"It's about fucking time," Rixon chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Nora's cheek. "You'll finally be my sister and then you can whip my brother into shape. He could do with a little change."

"Nope, sorry Rixon. I love Patch just the way he is," she whispered as she reached out to take Patch's hand.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

"And that's how your mother and I fell in love," Patch finished. The twins were listening with rapt attention and both sighed softly. It was such a romantic story, after all.

"And another Christmas tradition has been fulfilled," Nora said from the armchair. Patch smiled over at her as Angel and Faith clapped for another story.

"More! More!" They said in unison. Patch shook his head at their enthusiasm.

"Santa is coming tonight and all of you need to go to bed. He only comes once you're asleep," he explained. Angel shook her head and climbed in his lap.

"Daddy," she began as if the greatest debate was beginning, "Santa has to deliver toys to _everyone_. He _can't_ wait for the moment we fall asleep!"

"She's got you there Daddy," Nora said with a giggle. He mock glared at his beautiful wife and she laughed louder. "What? She has your argumentative nature."

"Whats argu...mental...tive...ness?" Faith asked thoughtfully.

"It means Angel likes to discuss things deeply," Nora replied.

"Was that story real?" Faith asked. Both of their parents stared at them as if considering their answer.

"Of course it was real," Nora exclaimed. "Now it's time for bed so you two run upstairs and brush your teeth like Daddy showed you."

"Good night Mommy," they said in unison as they came up to give her a kiss. They turned to Patch and each kissed his cheek.

"I thought the worst was the terrible two's but this five-year old thing is much harder," Patch said with a sigh. He moved to stand in front of his wife and leaned forward to kiss her. It had only been six years since that magical night when he proposed. Two months later their greatest surprise came along. Nora was pregnant and they were ecstatic.

The twins came along after thirty-two hours of labor. Nora had been exhausted and had fallen asleep leaving the new Daddy alone with the girls. That night Patch had made a promise to miss nothing and had held up that promise. Nora decided to work because she loved taking care of the kids at the Center. She had been the most successful manager with the highest placement rate in the history of the Center. Patch stayed home with the girls and found he was happiest being a stay-at-home Dad. Every day was special to him and he made sure Nora knew how much he loved the opportunity.

"Mmm...I hate we lied," she said softly.

"Well it's not like you two were going to say you had sex. A neck rub was the best bet I suppose," the boy said from the floor. Nora and Patch glanced down at their thirteen year old son who at the time was playing one of those new handheld video games.

"How long have you been there?" Patch asked suddenly.

"About thirty minutes Dad," he answered.

"It's time you went to bed too Jules," Nora said.

"Yes Mom, just let me save first," he replied. He closed the game and stood up; walking over to give his mom a kiss and his father a hug. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"We love you too!" Nora called. "Sometimes I wonder about that boy..."

"We can only hope these two will be easier," Patch said while rubbing a hand lovingly over her protruding stomach. As if sensing their father, the babies kicked roughly. Nora rubbed the spot thoughtfully. While the girls had been big, they had been quiet during the pregnancy. It wasn't common to have multiple sets of twins and the two pregnancy's were very different. Their sons were always kicking up a storm and Nora was exhausted.

"Mmhmm," she murmured as she pulled her husband in for a kiss. He growled a little but she knew he would go to bed frustrated. The damn doctor had forbidden sexual activity for the past month as she prepared to give birth to the boys. Patch was incredibly unhappy about it to say the least and Nora was right there with him.

"I'm going to go tuck the girls in and then I'll come carry you to bed, okay?" Patch asked. With Nora on bed rest Patch had taken it upon himself to carry her up and down the steps. She nodded and reached for the nearby book. She watched adoringly as her husband took the steps two at a time and settled in to wait for him.

Moments later she lifted her cell phone and dialed the Cipriano home where they grew up. A few muttered exclamations and she sat back with a smile, tucking the book in her purse. She pushed herself up on her feet and shuffled for the door. She pulled her coat on and slid her swollen feet into her slippers. They would have to do.

"Nora?" Patch called from the living room. He came sliding out into the hallway and froze as he took in the sight of his _very_ pregnant wife who was wearing shoes and a coat.

"I called your brother and he's on his way over but I think Jules will be okay if the girls need him. Rixon will be here in five minutes so...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're...you're...oh God...I'm not ready!" Patch swallowed hard as his face turned white. Nora giggled uncontrollably before moving over to kiss her husband.

"Two more Christmas miracles are on the way. Can we go before their born right here?"

"Merry Christmas to us," A still shocked Patch said weakly. The door closed on his last words as he escorted his wife to their car.

"Me and my Angel and our Christmas miracles..."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!...Okay, I know it was early like I said, but I hope you enjoyed it and it helps get you in the upcoming holiday spirit :) It was fun working on something a little bit lighter and if you guys like this I have a sequel for it drafted that fills in the time between Patch's proposal and this six year epilogue part as well as the story of their 'first time' together in Patch's dorm room if you all are interested then please let me know :-)<strong>

**Don't forget to review, even though this story is done I love to read your comments!**


End file.
